


Son

by Hadali23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Baby Peter Parker, Bad Decisions, Crying, Depressing, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanfiction, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Omega Tony Stark, Pain, Sad, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Las personas dicen que cuando se pierde un hijo la vida no vuelve a ser la misma.Y uno piensa que no, pero es verdad.Fue en aquella base enemiga cuando lo supo, cuando el lazo con su cachorro dejo de existir, cuando murió.Uno se aferra a lo que puede, a lo que tiene...aquel muñeco de porcelana fue su ancla.El inicio de un tratamiento. El inicio de una pesadilla.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias...
> 
> 1\. Quien tenga corazón de pollo por favor tome precaución jeje
> 
> 2\. Quien sufra de problemas del corazón tomar precauciones :3
> 
> 3\. Tener un pañuelo a la mano al final de esta historia.
> 
> 4.Capítulos cortos
> 
> Un pequeño dato antes de iniciar.
> 
> Inspirada en las películas de "The Boy", "Mamá" y "Desde mi cielo".
> 
> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice n.n y para su suerte (y la mía) esta historia ya esta terminada n.n

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Las cintas amarillas bloqueaban el paso, las sirenas iluminaba a lo largo de la calle mientras los bomberos actuaban en la quinta casa de color blanco, ahora totalmente quemada.

-¡Oh cielos!

-Vamos

-Señor no pueden...

-Agente especial-la placa fue mostrada al oficial-tenemos autorización

El hombre y su compañera cruzaron la cinta, el oficial les dejo pasar y señalo a uno de sus compañeros.

-Es el inspector Brod, ellos vienen de...vienen por _eso_

La mirada de los cuatro se dirigió a la casa en ruinas, el hollín y humo cubrían por competo el lugar, el olor a quemado se esparcía por la zona.

-Informe

-Aun no hemos descubierto a la persona tras esto, pero capturamos a dos de los tres partícipes, los trasladamos a la base antes de que la policía interviniera

-¿Y la causa?

-Una fuga de gas, señor

-¿Alguna persona cuando sucedió?-la mujer preguntó

-Si...

Y la atención de la pareja se centró en el inspector.

-La agente 18 y el niño...ambos murieron en la explosión

-Mierda

-Señor...

-¿ _Cómo_ es que sucedió?

-Al parecer seria un "aviso", sabemos que hoy nadie estaría en la casa después de la conferencia de prensa de Stark, tenemos al chofer del millonario, señor

-¿Y bien?

-Algunas heridas, pero nada grave, fue interrogado, dijo que iban a ir por "El señor orejas"

-¿El señor orejas?

-El juguete del niño-la mujer negó-de acuerdo con el informe es...su juguete favorito después de "Benji"

El hombre se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre, respiró hondo, negó.

-Señor...

Uno de los oficiales llevaba cargando una caja de madera oscura, entre él y un bombero trataron de abrirla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Parece que hay algo dentro

Los tres se acercaron, realizando palanca poco a poco la caja se estaba abriendo.

-El niño...

-No

-¡Es un muñeco!

-No es un muñeco

-¿Hill?

-Es Benji


	2. Obsequio

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, despierta Peterin

Hubo un suave quejido bajo la colcha de color rojo, el pequeño cuerpo bajo este se removió ligeramente antes de quedarse quieto. La tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Tony Stark fue inevitable, había tanto parecido en su cachorro con él que era casi imposible no culparle por querer dormir hasta tarde, pero hoy era un día especial y por lo tanto no podían permitirse el lujo de dormitar, incluso su esposo permaneció en casa y no fue a correr como era costumbre.

-Vamos, vamos mi pequeña arañita, es hora de levantarse, hoy es tu cumpleaños

Casi como un resorte su hijo se incorporó, su cabello despeinado apuntando en todas direcciones, la marca de las sabanas marcadas en una de sus mejillas y un pequeño rastro de saliva en la comisura de su boca se podía observar, sus ojitos chocolate abiertos aun con la bruma del sueño.

-¡Mami!

Tony no pudo evitar reír, su hijo se desprendió de las sabanas y se abalanzó a él, más despierto que dormido.

-Hey mi pequeño hombrecito

-¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Es mi Cumpleaños! ¡¡Es mi cumpleaños!!

-Wow, sí, asi es...

A veces Tony no comprendía como es que de un momento a otro su hijo ya estaba completamente despierto, era un misterio la energía que podía acumular un cuerpo tan pequeño y que ésta no se agotara nunca. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno al menor, besando su frente con cariño y una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

-Lo sé bebé, hoy es tu cumple

-¡No mami! no soy un bebé, hoy cumplo 3 años, soy un niño grande

Y el mayor observo divertido, su hijo levanto cuatro deditos en lugar de tres ¡oh cielos! era una ternura.

-¡Oh bebé! eres un amor

Las risas y chillidos del menor se escucharon hasta la cocina donde un hombre rubio con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca se encontraba cocinando unos panques de arándanos que el cachorro tanto amaba. La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro fue un signo claro de saber que su esposo e hijo se encontraban en una "batalla" de cosquillas.

El timbre del teléfono se escuchó, bajo la flama de la estufa y se acercó a contestar, a penas unos minutos y cuando colgó Tony y su bebé entraban a la cocina, por el cabello húmedo del menor y la nueva camisa de su esposo supo que había sido un lavado de cara bastante divertido.

-¡Papá!

-Hola cachorro, felíz cumpleaños

-¡Hoy cumplo 3 años! soy un niño grande ¿verdad?

El rubio rió en voz baja, despeinó aun más el cabello de su hijo.

-Todo un niño grande sin duda alguna

-¡Ves mami! Papá dice que soy un niño grande

Tony resopló.

-Serás un niño grande, pero para mi siempre serás mi bebé

Su hijo rió divertido antes de gritar entusiasmado cuando un plato con un panque fue puesto frente a él.

-¡Panqués!

Los dos mayores rieron al ver al cachorro comenzar a comer.

-¿Quién era?

Tony miró a su esposo, su sonrisa a veces podía ser un arma mortal para el mundo, pero para Steve sin duda alguna era su condena, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces olvidaba lo que realizaba cuando el castaño le sonreía de aquella forma. Le costo un poco no perderse en aquella escena y concentrarse en no quemar el desayuno.

-Bucky, dijo que llegarían en la tarde

-¿El tío Bucky vendrá?

-Por supuesto, él, la tía Tasha, Brucie, Legolas...

-¡El tío Rhod!

-Y Happy y Pepper por supuesto, es tu cumpleaños tesoro

-¡Si! ¿Y habrá pastel?

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con eso?

La carita iluminada del cachorro no pudo mas que emocionar a los mayores, amaban cada vez que su hijo sonreía de esa forma.

-¡De chocolate!

-¿Con glaseado azul?

-¡Y una estrella blanca! ¡Como el Capitán América y...y...y un reactor como el de Iron man! ¿por favor?

-Por supuesto que si campeón, ahora termina eso o no habrá pastel a tiempo

-¡Por supuesto que habrá pastel! ¡Steve!

El rubio se rió ante el puchero de su esposo.

-Solo decía Tony, amor, por supuesto que habría pastel ¿qué es una fiesta sin este?

-Si papi-el menor rió-era una broma, papi tonto

La mirada ofendida del castaño fue bastante divertida para no reír.

.

.

.

-¿Y eso?

Tony elevó una ceja ante la enorme caja que su amigo cargaba, casi podía decir que era del tamaño de su hijo.

-Es un obsequio

-Un obsequio ¿eh?

-¡Hey! no es mío ¿de acuerdo? Thor lo dejo en mi laboratorio antes de irse, dijo que como no estaría aquí para la fiesta de "el pequeño cachorro de mis dos grandes amigos", lo menos que podía hacer es dar un obsequio, algo de una tradición en Asgard o algo así

-Ya veo...mientras no sea una armadura creo que acepto lo que sea

Bruce se encogió de hombros, dejando la caja junto a la pequeña mesa donde el resto de los obsequios permanecían.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí Brucie

-Bueno, no me perdería por nada el cumpleaños de mi mejor ayudante

-¡Hey! ¿y yo qué soy?

-Tu eres un dolor de cabeza Tony, sin ofender, pero apenas dejas que haga algo en _mi_ laboratorio

-¡Bah! uno que intenta ser mas funcional

-Que seas un genio no significa que puedas realizar más de un proyecto a la vez

-¿En serio?

-No es igual en los experimentos y lo sabes

-¡Tío Bruce!

-Pero si es mi pequeño ayudante favorito

Peter rió cuando se vio alzado en los brazos del mayor.

-Tú que dices-la voz de Steve sobresalto a Tony-obsequios o pastel-los brazos de su esposo le abrazaron por detrás, su barbilla recargada en su hombro

-¡Es enorme!

El grito del cachorro les ahorro el "dilema".

-¿Por qué no ves que obsequios te dieron Pet? comeremos pastel más al rato

No hubo necesidad de una segunda invitación, los mayores se reunieron en torno a la sala, sonrieron divertidos mientras el pequeño sonreía ante cada obsequio abierto. Iba desde una nueva pijama de Iron man hasta autos de carreras y un kit de ciencia infantil, y ante cada regalo una enorme sonrisa era dibujada en el pequeño rostro.

-Falta uno más

Peter prácticamente brincaba en las puntas de sus pies, emocionado ante el misterioso regalo que su tío Thor le habría dejado.

-¿Te ayudo bebé?

-No, yo puedo, gracias papi

No había gran ciencia, el papel de regalo azul terminó rasgado junto al resto de las envolturas, Tony no erro al decir que la caja era del tamaño de su hijo. Dentro de la caja de cartón una más se hallaba, esta era de madera oscura, se podía apreciar la dedicación y el tiempo puestos en ella, y aunque no tenia diseño o figuras si estaba cerrada por una especie de cerradura antigua.

-Wow

Y no había palabras para describirla que "wow", Steve estaba seguro nunca antes había visto algo como eso. Dando un beso en la mejilla del castaño se levanto para ayudar a su hijo a levantar la tapa de la caja...o estuche, por que tenia ese aire. La respiración del rubio quedo atorada en sus pulmones cuando se descubrió el interior, requirió de unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba viendo.

-Definitivamente Asgard tiene tradiciones...extrañas

Y Steve no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con su amigo. Tony se acercó, reprimió un escalofrío cuando vio lo que aquella extraña caja guardaba.

-¡Es igual a mi!

-Los asgardianos están locos-susurró Clint, apartando la mirada incomodo

-¡Me encanta!-Peter gritó-¡es genial!

Steve y Tony intercambiaron una mirada, el castaño se encogió de hombros, no era quien para juzgar las extrañas tradiciones de Asgard, el rubio sonrió, bueno, mientras a Peter le gustara ¿qué podían hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. Lazo

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Era una especie de unión, una conexión, un vínculo.

Un enlace especial, mucho más grande y fuerte que aquel que unía a un Alfa con su Omega, un vínculo entre madre e hijo.

Un lazo, único e irrepetible, imposible de sustituir, de romper. Aquel que por mucho que se intentase, por mucho que se deseara jamás podría cambiar.

Probablemente el más inexplicable en cuanto a su función. Un misterio para la ciencia, para la magia, para todos...a excepción de una madre. Era...como si una vez naciera se supiera la razón de su existencia, de su función, aunque no había palabras para describirlo.

Algunos decían que era como una parte más de tu cuerpo, en un momento no existía y al otro es como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, o solo simplemente como si por el hecho de estar, uno finalmente se hallaba completo.

¿De qué estaba hecho?

De amor, un amor infinito, un amor inexplicable, un amor...inquebrantable.

¿Dónde estaba formado? o mejor dicho ¿a qué estaba unido?

¿Era necesario explicar? si tenia inicio algunos dirían que en la mente, otros en el corazón y unos más, en el alma. Quizá se encontraba en esos tres, quien sabia.

¿Tenia fin?

No, jamás, imposible. Como decían: infinito.

La primera vez que lo sintió, fue en ese momento en que sostuvo aquel pequeño cuerpecito que por nueve meses cargo en su cuerpo y fue... _real_. Como si toda su vida finalmente cobrara sentido, como si de repente los colores a su al rededor brillaran mucho más, era una libertad jamás explorara, ese sentimiento de valor inalcanzable, ese pensamiento de fortaleza, ese llanto de alegría.

El saber, que después de tanto valía la pena continuar luchando, continuar avanzando, viviendo.

En todo momento, en cualquier lado aquel lazo estaba presente, vivo. Y eso estaba bien, eso era bueno.

Existían distintos tipos de lazos, de uniones, pero ninguno como aquel. Cada uno, cada conexión era diferente, no había uno solo que se repitiera, que se igualara, así como no había dos copos de nieve iguales, así eran los lazos.

"Señor, tiene una llamada entrante"

-Tengo tres a la vista y dos mas al norte

-Los veo, ya me encargo, ponlo en espera J, estoy algo ocupado

Lo que es la luz para un Alfa es su Omega, así era un cachorro con éste. Y es que una vez nacía el primero, cualquier cosa pasaba a segundo termino para un Omega, su vida terminaba dedicada a sus cachorros, a la luz de su existencia.

"Señor..."

-¡Ahora no J!

-¡Tony a tu izquierda, Sam!

-¡Lo tengo Steve!

El cachorro de un Omega, era prácticamente un regalo de la vida, tras la epidemia de hace 10 años pocos eran los Omegas que lograban llegar a terminar el embarazo y como resultado eran casi nulos los nacimientos, pero independientemente del genero (Omega o Beta), los cachorros terminaron siendo invaluables.

-Estoy dentro, y tengo lo que buscábamos

-Ya era hora

-Tranquilízate Legolas, ya quiero ver tu reporte al final de esto

Las manadas tradicionales eran en su mayoría, un 65% al rededor del mundo, restaba un 33% aquellas más liberales y, al final, en aquel 2% restante se encontraban las manadas de combate. Estas últimas solo los más capacitados, los más hábiles, los más fuertes se encontraban, Alfas, Betas Y Omegas capaces de ignorar parte de su biología, de ir contra la naturaleza; militares, soldados, marinos...héroes.

Sus capacidades iban más allá del entendimiento de cualquier otro que no entrara en aquella categoría, porque...¿quién renunciaría a su biología? ¿por qué? la libertad de sentirse plenos, necesitados, amados, útiles, la capacidad de poder proteger, poder amar, poder cuidar, la plenitud de ser normales.

-Concéntrense, estamos terminando más rápido de lo esperado

-Y me pregunto por que

-Generalmente esto no es bueno ¿recuerdan?

-Romanoff, Thor, Barton, aseguren el perímetro; Scott, Sam, el interior; Tony...

-Estoy en eso, estoy en eso Steve, no me apresures es difícil poder sacar información de este dinosaurio

"Señor, la señorita Potts esta al teléfono"

-Ahora no J, cualquier cosa puede esperar

A lo largo de los años las leyes cambiaron, la protección en los Omegas aumento, los castigos en los Alfas igual y las reglas para los Betas apenas y tuvieron cambios, sin embargo no había palabra alguna que regulara las uniones, ninguna que dijera como utilizarlas, como manejarlas.

Con los instintos las leyes no tenían validez, no tenían utilidad.

"Señor, el director Fury..."

-Déjalo ya JARVIS, Fury podrá decirnos lo que sea cuando regresemos

-Escuchaste al Cap, J, es suficiente

-¿Thor, Hulk, cómo va todo allá?

-Campo despejado Capitán

-¡Lo tengo! podemos irnos señores

-Scott, Sam, terminen con la estructura, el resto regresen al jet

Dicen, que pocos son los Omegas que logran sobrevivir al rompimiento entre un lazo Alfa-Omega, no es imposible, pero si poco común. La preocupación no era tan grande porque solo 1 de 100 uniones son las que terminaban, y eso estaba bien porque significaba que las muertes eran bajas.

Sin embargo, el fin de un lazo entre un Omega y su cachorro era 5 de 8, el resultado final...no había sobrevivientes. La ausencia, el dolor, el... _vacío_ era tan inmenso que no existía forma alguna de repararlo, de curarlo, y los Omegas preferían sucumbir antes que enfrentar tal pérdida, la realidad.

-Los explosivos están colocados, es hora de irnos ¿Tony?

"Señor, tiene una llamada entrante, el numero...es desconocido"

Se cuenta, que cuando un Omega experimenta la fractura del lazo con su Alfa, era igual al filo de un cuchillo directamente clavado en su corazón y cortándolo poco a poco, minuto a minuto hasta partirle a la mitad.

-Un minuto para el detonante ¿nos vamos? ¿Scott, Tony?

¿Alguna vez has caminado por brasas ardientes, con los pies desnudos y el filo de miles de clavos clavados en tu espalda mientras una estaca atraviesa tu pecho, tu corazón, tu alma, en lo más profundo de tu ser y retorciéndola en el acto?

-¿Esta todo bien?

-¿Tony?

El aire escapa de tus pulmones, te hundes en aguas profundas y heladas, el sonido a tu al rededor es insoportable mientras la oscuridad, una profunda y negra oscuridad cubre tu cuerpo.

-¿Cap?

No hay suelo o cielo, no hay piso, no hay techo. El sol se apago y la luna se incendia, el viento no es viento y el agua no es más agua, y tú...tú solo...dejas de sentir, de ver, de oler...de existir.

Los Alfas existen por una razón, brindar y proteger a su manada.

Los Betas existen por una razón, mantener el equilibrio en la población.

Los Omegas existen por _una_ razón; cuidar y ver por sus cachorros.

Aquel que vaya en contra de su biología no es más que un ser sin escrúpulos, ilógico, sobrenatural.

-30 segundo, tenemos que irnos, Tony vamos

-Sam, el resto ya esta preparado ¿ _dónde_ estan?

-Ya vamos ¡Tony tenemos que irnos! ¡Despierta hombre! ¡El edificio va a caer, tenemos que irnos!

Los Omegas no solo sirven para parir y criar a sus cachorros, mantiene el orden en una manada, cuidan de esta, ven por su Alfa, son la base, el sostén del que puedan coexistir Alfas y Betas, brindan un hogar. A pesar de eso los cachorros terminan siendo su prioridad y...¿qué hijo no lo era?

-15 segundos ¡Tony qué esperas! ¡Tony!

Los cachorros son la luz en la vida de un Omega, son su razón y sin ellos simplemente su existencia deja de tener sentido, deja de importar.

-¡Scott sal de aqui!

-¿Qué...?

-Lo llevare yo ¡vámonos!

Hace 10 años una epidemia atacó América, se extendió al rededor del mundo, atacando a Omegas y Betas, afectando a la población, acabando con los más débiles, los cachorros. Más de un millón de muertos, más de un millón de pequeños ataúdes enterrados, la población se vio severamente afectada, la economía, las castas. Los Omegas que habían perdido su luz, sucumbían días después.

Actualmente los cachorros eran considerados un milagro, cuidados como el cristal más fino, adorados como ángeles, protegidos como una raza en extinción. Aquella manada que conseguía tener un cachorro era respetada, honrada. Pocos eran los Omegas que tenían un cachorro, la suerte de poder verlo nacer, crecer.

"Señor..."

-¿Sam? ¡Tony!

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Steve...

-¿Tony?

Los cachorros eran la luz en la vida de un Omega, eran su prioridad, un Omega que ignoraba su naturaleza era una aberración.

"Capitán..."

-Necesito un escaneo JARVIS ¿Tony?

Cuando un Omega perdía a su cachorro, perdía todo.

Y fue en aquella base enemiga cuando Tony experimentó, cuando supo, que el lazo con su cachorro dejo de existir, cuando se rompió, cuando él... _murió_.

_Eres la persona más importante en mi vida Peter, no lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. Caja

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-¿Cómo esta?

-Sus signos son estables, le hemos dado un analgésico suave, le ayudara a dormir esta noche...Steve-Bruce suspiró-¿alguna noticia?

Sus ojos se apartaron del cuerpo de su compañero, se giró al médico.

-Natasha y Clint se encargaron de interrogar a los hombres-sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, con fuerza evitando golpear cualquier cosa, sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos-Hammer

-¿Qué?

-Dijeron que solo era un aviso, una "advertencia", no tenían idea que había alguien al interior, Happy había ido a dar una vuelta al parecer May no vio necesario encender las luces cuando entraron-sonrió con desgana-después de todo solo iban por el juguete...

-¿Estas bien?

-Perdí a mi cachorro, Bruce, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para perder a mi Omega...no, no estoy bien...nada esta bien

-¿Le diras a Tony?

-No lo sé ¿me escuchara?

Para ser sinceros, Bruce no sabia si el hombre en la cama escucharía a alguien, a veces dudaba si lo escuchaba a él, no, no tenia idea, su hermano se encontraba sumido en una depresión bastante profunda, sobreviviendo a base de suero, se estaba matando, y era comprensible.

-Capitán

Un agente llegó, le entregó una carpeta al Alfa rubio, Bruce vió el rostro devastado ahora completamente serio.

-¿Dónde esta?

-La agente Romanoff y la agente 13 le están interrogando

-Bien ¿Bruce?

-Iré en un segundo, me asegurare que todo este en orden con Tony

-De acuerdo

Bruce vió al rubio alejarse junto al agente, suspiró. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a tomar los datos requeridos, unos toques en la puerta le hicieron girar.

-¿Doctor Banner?

-Happy-el medico sonrió-vamos, pasa

-Yo...gracias ¿cómo esta el jefe?

-Estable, por ahora-colgó el expediente a los pies de la cama-¿sucede algo?

-Yo...solo venia a dejar esto

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el Beta entró cargando aquella caja de madera.

-La encontré en...la basura, SHIELD la tenia, yo...quizá no sea buena idea o...

-No es decisión de SHIELD tirarla, aunque entiendo tu punto-señaló el sillón de piel-déjala ahí, Steve ya sabrá que hacer...¿no sufrió daño alguno?

-Eso parece, incluso yo tuve algunos cortes y quemaduras... -ambos observaron el objeto al interior de la caja, intacto como su estuche-fue lo único que se logró salvar del incendio, el resto de las cosas estaban...completamente quemadas

-Sorprendente, aunque supongo que tiene algo que ver con Asgard-negó, volviendo a cerrar la caja y pasando un brazo por los hombros del Beta-vamos, le comentare al Capitán ¿tu estas bien? ¿qué tal tu brazo? supe que la explosión te lanzó

-¡Oh! no es nada, todo bien...

La puerta se cerró, la habitación quedo en silencio interrumpida solo por el constante pitido de las maquinas y la respiración del Omega. Las luces parpadearon por unos segundos, la tapa de la caja se abrió, no había nada al interior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	5. Alfa

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

La temperatura al interior era helada, pero eso no parecía importarle a las dos mujeres en esta, no se podía decir lo mismo del Beta.

-¿Y bien?

-Esto es un secuestro

-Asegúrate de pensar bien tus palabras

-¡Exijo un abogado!

-Dudo mucho que alguno quiera ayudarte, no después de lo hiciste, no hay juez en el mundo que pueda ignorar tus actos

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¿Seguro? tus hombres ya hablaron

-¿Mis hombres? no sé de que estas hablando

-De acuerdo, en ese caso hay que refrescarte un poco la memoria

El grito provoco una mueca en el rubio cuando entró a la habitación.

-Llegaste

-¿No hay problema que estes aquí?

Bucky sonrió, su atención regresando al otro lado del vidrio oscuro que separaba la habitación donde sus compañeras se encontraban interrogando a un Justin Hammer poco cooperativo.

-Lastimó a mis amigos, es el único lugar donde quiero estar

Steve apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, un suave apretón agradecido y se dirigió al otro lado.

-Nat

Las dos mujeres se alejaron del pobre Beta, un hilo de sangre corría por su nariz.

-¡Esto es tortura! ¡Cuando el gobierno sepa...!

-Me darán toda la razón, Hammer

Steve cerró la puerta tras él, tomando la _mordedura_ que Natasha le ofrecía, su mirada no se despegó del Beta en ningún momento.

-¡Ja! ¿a ti?

-Si, después de todo estoy en mi derecho ¿lo olvidas?

-¡Yo no asesine al cachorro!

-¡Pero si diste la orden!

-¡No! ¡Lo único que quería era...!

-Los errores de tus hombres son errores tuyos Hammer, no intentes culpar a alguien más, esto era entre tu y yo, ni Tony o Peter tenían algo que ver

-¡Stark...!

-¡Stark es mi Omega! Es _mi_ Omega, y por lo tanto si tenias algún problema con él tenias que venir a mi

-Si no puedes controlar a tu Omega en casa, menos fuera de esta

La descarga eléctrica tomo por sorpresa al Beta, suficiente para causar dolor pero no para dejarle inconsciente, una de las nuevas mejoras que Tony había creado, aunque ciertamente no para este uso.

-Y tu debiste haber aprendido a no meterte con el Omega de un Alfa, con _mi_ Omega

-¿Sigues enojado por la última vez?

El Beta no logró callar un gemido lastimero ante la nueva descarga, sus ojos vieron con cierto temor al Alfa cuando éste lanzó aquel...aparató lejos de él. Steve se acercó al Beta, inclino la silla hacia tras de manera que sus pies no alcanzaran el suelo.

-Te advertí la primera vez que no te acercarás más a Tony, y en esa ocasión te salvaste solo porque yo lo permití, Vanko era mi objetivo-el rubio sonrió-¿ahora quien es tu títere?

-Si me haces algo el gobierno estará tras de ti Rogers

-El gobierno no hará nada en mi contra, al contrario, me apoyara

-No eres mas que un mentiroso, y cuando SHIELD y el resto del mundo descubran quien eres realmente...

-Entonces será demasiado tarde

Hammer tragó, intentando retroceder inútilmente, el aroma del Alfa inundada la habitación, iba a entrar en pánico.

-De acuerdo con las leyes, al ser culpable de la muerte de mi cachorro tengo el derecho de elegir tu castigo, sin embargo no solo incumpliste una de las leyes más importantes, causaste daño a mi Omega, amenazaste a mi manada y no te mantuviste alejado cuando te lo advertí ¿sabes lo que _eso_ significa?

-Van a descubrirte Rogers, el mundo, SHIELD e Hydra

-Tienes razón, pero no importa, cuando eso suceda no podrán hacer nada y tú, tú estarás flotando en el mar

La mano del Alfa rodeo el cuello del Beta apretando con fuerza, ahogándole por unos minutos y el cuerpo quedo inconsciente.

-¿Steve?

-Llévalo a la torre, Bruce necesitaba un conejillo de indias ¿no?

-Estará feliz de continuar con su investigación

-Me encargare de Fury...-Sharon se detuvo antes de salir-¿y Tony?

-Estable

La rubia asintió, Natasha y Steve quedaron solos en la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que Tony...sabes lo difícil que fue tener a Peter, y Bruce dijo que no podría haber un segundo porque...solo debía protegerle, y falle miserablemente

-Nadie esperaba esto, es verdad, pero Tony es fuerte

-No creo que pueda con esto, Nat

Natasha bajo la mirada, el Alfa tenia razón, hasta el momento no había Omega que se salvara de esto.

-¿Qué harás?

-Podría dejarle cedado...

-No eres capaz de hacerle eso, no a él

-No quiero perderlo

-Tú...

-Me cegué tratado de hacer un mundo mejor para él y Peter, y olvide todos los otros peligros existentes, no pensé que algo como esto sucediera, no a mi manada...porque ¿quién atacaría a la manada de los Vengadores? ¿quién seria tan bajo para asesinar a su cachorro? ni siquiera Vanko llegó a tanto

-Era diferente

-No, yo lo vi Nat, cuando JARVIS libero el aroma de Tony, Vanko cambio su objetivo, se defendía de Tony pero solo atacaba a Rhodey, ninguna persona en este mundo es tan enfermo para lastimar a un Omega en estado, nadie se atreve a lastimar a los cachorros...pero Hammer sí

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Clint recuperó algunos videos del incidente, JARVIS logró amplificar la imagen...los hombres de Hammer estaban siguiendo a Happy, desde la fiesta infantil hasta la casa, cuando May y Peter bajaron del auto uno de ellos se detuvo junto al auto, estuvo hablando con Happy y después se fue

-Ellos...

-Happy dijo que necesitaba ayuda con su auto, y sabes como es Happy-sonrió-se ofreció a pasarle corriente, por eso se fue, le envió un mensaje a May para informarle, pero ella ya debía estar inconsciente, mientras uno distraía a Happy los otros dos ingresaron a la casa, golpearon a May con un bate y encerraron a Peter en la alacena...rociaron gasolina por toda la casa, abrieron el gas y colocaron una olla en el microondas...como si no tuvieran suficiente al salir de la casa lanzaron dos bombas

-Steve...

-Fue tarde para cuando JARVIS regresó la energía a la casa, aun escucho los gritos de Peter, Nat...

El cuerpo del Alfa temblaba, algunas gotas de sangre corriendo por sus manos.

-Lo lamento

-Hammer sabia que si mataba a Peter, Tony le seguiría, no hay forma más rápida de asesinar a un Omega que matando a su cachorro, y no voy a mantener a mi Omega en un infierno solo por mi egoísmo

-Steve

-Te quedaras a cargo Nat, si pierdo a Tony tú estarás al mando

Ella negó.

-Debe haber algo...

-Sabes también como yo, que si Tony muere no voy a dejarle solo, soy un Alfa tradicional

-Eso es mentira

-De cualquier forma, me crié como tal, y sí, supongo que no lo soy, pero eso no signifique que ignore ciertas cosas-sonrió-por supuesto que Tony jamas se dejaría humillar por nadie, ni siquiera por su Alfa...no, no soy un Alfa tradicional, yo...soy el Alfa de Tony, y como tal no pienso abandonarle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. Vacío

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Se define como la ausencia de algo, de alguien. Un espacio que no contiene nada. La falta de contenido. Un hueco. Un abismo.

_Un vacío._

Una brecha que atravesaba el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón.

Una abertura infinita.

Un lugar donde no había risas ni sonrisas.

Donde no se escuchaban pequeños pasos corriendo.

Momentos sin sentido.

Oscuridad profunda.

Frío intenso.

Donde la palabra "papi" no era pronunciada.

Donde Peter _no_ existía.

El blanco del techo lo recibió, como cada vez que despertaba, cuando los analgésicos dejaban de funcionar, cuando el dolor, aquel intenso, profundo y angustiaste dolor regresaba, consumiéndolo, matándolo.

Observó, sin moverse, escuchando los ruidos fuera de aquella habitación, el mundo existiendo, continuando su vida mientras él se consumía, pero que era eso comparado con su cachorro, su pequeño niño que ya no existía, que ya no...vivía.

_Mami._

Una palabra, dos sílabas, _su_ mundo.

¿De qué servia continuar cuando no tenia nada ya? Cuando su existencia no servia de nada.

Era un Omega inservible, inútil, roto. Era una vergüenza para su especie, una deshonra para...

-Peter...

Probablemente su padre tenia razón y tal vez había algo mal en él.

Se incorporó, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo, el entumecimiento en sus extremidades, nada de eso importó, sus ojos centrados en el cachorro.

Pero entonces...¿qué estaba mal?

Los cables y agujas quedaron colgando cuando el Omega se desprendió de estas, su cuerpo calló cuando sus piernas no soportaron su peso, poco importó cuando logró llegar a la silla, sus brazos rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de su cachorro mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Papi esta aqui Peter, papi esta aqui...

El vacío en su interior persistió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. Ilusión

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-¿Pepper?

Sam y Rhodey se apresuraron a sostener a la Omega, Bucky coloco una silla para que la mujer se sentara.

-Hey, Pepper ¿todo bien?

-Yo...-su mirada se encontró con la azul de Steve, tragó-no lo sé

El rubio se incorporó, necesitaba terminar este último informe e iría con Tony, Bruce le habia informado que varias personas irían a visitar a su Omega hoy, algunas para ver que tal se encontraba y otras por si tenían surte y le animaban, por supuesto Viginia Potts no seria una excepción.

Se agacho quedando a su altura, tomando una de sus manos mientras dejaba que su aroma se extendiera a lo largo de la habitación para calmarle, el cuerpo de la Omega se relajo minutos después y un suave suspiró escapo de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede Pepper?

Rhodey mantenía una mano en la nuca de la mujer, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calma y confort.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Tony?

Steve pudo ver sus ojos opacarse, seguro que para un Omega era difícil de ver, Tony no era más aquel hombre sonriente y vivaz, postrado a una camilla sobreviviendo a base de analgésicos y suero, si continuaba así Bruce sugirió alimentarle por sonda, y él no creía ser capaz de ver a su Omega entubado de ta forma.

-Tony...

-Esta bien Pep-Sam se agacho junto a su Alfa mirando a la mujer-se que es difícil

-¿Se repondrá?

Y el grupo quería decir que sí, Steve quería creer que sí, pero para ser sinceros no lo sabían, en cualquier momento si Tony no podía continuar se dejaría vencer, se dejaría morir.

-Es...complicado Pepper, lo sabes y...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, la mirada asustada de Bruce recorrió a cada uno de ellos hasta encontrarse con la azul.

-Steve, tienes que venir ahora

Como uno se movieron, el resto siguiendo al medico y su Alfa. Bruce se detuvo fuera de la habitación del Omega, titubeó, observando al resto de la manada, se giró al Alfa.

-Por favor, solo sigue la corriente

Steve no supo realmente a que se refería con eso, su preocupación incrementó al no ver al castaño en la cama desde la ventana, Bruce tomo una respiración profunda antes de abrir muy despacio la puerta.

La escena era familiar, cuantas veces había llegado a casa, subido las escaleras y entrado a la habitación de su hijo mientras Tony le arrullaba, cantando en voz baja al cachorro quien poco a poco se quedaba dormido. El rubio dio un paso al interior de la habitación, Tony estaba de espaldas, meciéndose suavemente y tarareando aquella nana que Peter amaba, sus brazos parecían sostener algo.

-Tony...

La sonrisa del Omega no fue la misma de siempre, aquella cálida y llena de cariño, deslumbrante y colorida, en donde podía perderse y jamás se cansaría de ver...no, esa no era su sonrisa.

-Steve

Seguir la corriente.

Y es que fingir que un pedazo de porcelana era su hijo no era lo que él alguna vez tuviera en mente, porque a Peter nadie lo podría reemplazar, nadie lo iba a sustituir. Pero de eso a perder a su Omega, quizá era la única forma.

Se engañaban creyendo ser una manada normal cuando la realidad era otra, aparentando ser lo que no eran, por mucho tiempo mantuvo a su familia viviendo en una fantasía, y aparentemente esta le había alcanzado.

La ilusión de tener a Peter vivo era probablemente lo que mantenía a su Omega respirando, y él era demasiado egoísta para dejarle ir, si Tony despertaría el resto de sus días en este engaño ¿quién era él para negárselo?

-Se quedo dormido

Sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de su Omega, a él y aquel muñeco, respiró el aroma de su Omega, ahora a café y chocolate amargo, nada quedaba ya de aquel dulce aroma...suspiró, cerró sus ojos por un momento y besó su coronilla.

-Te amo Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. Verdad

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Las mentiras siempre terminan saliendo a la luz, y Steve lo sabia perfectamente. Es por eso que no se sorprendió cuando dos noches después tres agentes irrumpieron en su habitación, lo supo al ver sus ojos y, tras una mirada a Tony, él salió.

Coloco el seguro antes de cerrar, tras el sonido de la chapa actuó y tomo por sorpresa a los agentes. Algunas desiciones eran difíciles, pero por mantener a su familia valía el riesgo.

El no era seguidor de Hydra como creían, tampoco un soldado de SHIELD o un héroe nacional. Sus objetivos cambiaron cuando despertó del hielo y descubrió lo cruel que podía ser el mundo, mucho peor a como lo había dejado hace 70 años atrás.

La gente usaba mascaras hoy en día, en todas partes, con todo el mundo. La confianza ya no existía y la lealtad aun menos, el bien de la humanidad era una mentira. Observó, sin mucha emoción como todo a su al rededor se destrozaba poco a poco, algunas cosas habían cambiado para bien, y otras terminaron empeorando. La noticia de aquel virus que arraso con decenas de vidas inocentes era solo un error más de los humanos, un acto egoísta que termino saliendo de control y los débiles pagaron por ello.

Sí, era verdad que la ley protegía a los Omegas más que antes, pero no siempre se respetaba eso, la diferencia entre las clases económicas era grande, la corrupción aumentó, el poder. Vió a varios Omegas ser humillados, y unos muy pocos respetados, pero..."la ley protegía al más débil", solo aquellos que podían pagarlo.

Tony Stark era uno de ellos.

Un Omega diferente a todos aquellos que había conocido, por no decir que era un rebelde en todo sentido, desde su forma de vestir hasta su comportamiento, se comportaba como un Beta, e incluso en ocaciones como Alfa, siempre peleando, contradiciendo a todo el mundo, a él. Ya sea su humor, o aquellos ojos que terminaron cautivándolo, decidió que ignorarle y fingir desagrado era absurdo. Quiza fue su sonrisa, o la manera en que caminaba, tal vez su ingenio o esa capacidad de ver un millón de opciones y cada uno de sus resultados, o solo...puede que le recordase a su madre.

Sarah Rogers fue una Omega inteligente, fuerte, capaz, una mujer que cualquier hombre, Alfa o Beta habría deseado tener, una madre que dió todo por su cachorro hasta el último día de aliento.

En su opinión, su madre y Tony tenían algo que sin lugar a duda ambos compartían; el amor por aquellos que querían. El genio cuidó, desde el primer momento en que los Vengadores se instalaron en su Torre, a cada uno de ellos, y no solo por su necesidad de Omega, no, él veía cuanto odiaba eso, cada día el castaño luchaba contra su naturaleza, reprimiendo la necesidad de verse sometido ante cualquier Alfa, aquel sentimiento de complacer y ser solo un juguete. El Omega era más que solo una cara bonita, y lo comprobó aquel día que llevó sobre sus hombros esa bomba nuclear, desde entonces Steve comenzó a buscar el perdón del castaño, por juzgarle mal, por creer que era algo que no era, por humillarlo.

Probablemente Sarah le habría colocado sobre sus rodillas y azotado por tal vergonzoso comportamiento hacia un Omega. Sí, es cierto que tras la muerte de su madre los Barnes lo acogieron, el Sr. Barnes se encargo de educarlo en como ser un buen Alfa, un Alfa tradicional, un monstruo. Aquellos años fingió ser alguien que no era, y supuso que su fisonomía no le ayudó como esperaba, aun así intentó proteger a su hermano en lo que podía, otra razón por la que se detuvo en juzgar al genio.

De hecho, si no hubiera sido por Tony jamás habría recuperado a Bucky, y creer que no era el único que sobrevivió por 70 años, claro, la historia era diferente por supuesto, su hermano no durmió por años como él.

Con el paso de los meses la manada se unió, y por votación de todos Tony terminó convirtiéndose en su Omega, claro, una cosa era ser _el_ Omega de la manada, y otra muy diferente ser _el_ Omega del Alfa. Necesitó un año más para finalmente y con gran satisfacción, el castaño aceptó ser suyo, jamás se cansaría de agradecer al resto de los Omegas, él era una vergüenza de Alfa para cortejar ¿qué iba a saber que ahora eso ya no se realizaba? o probablemente solo a Tony Stark.

Cuando la noticia se dió a conocer fue imposible no escuchar comentario respecto a los futuros cachorros, en su opinión ninguno de los dos tenia prisa, no recordaba que Tony no era tan joven como él, y la pesadilla inició. Jamás debió confiar en SHIELD, no debió permitir que cualquier médico que no fuera Bruce tratara a su Omega, la mente de Tony era delicada tras el horror que vivió cuando niño, tras el primer tratamiento con SHIELD su mente se debilito aun más.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la cruel realidad.

Hydra aun existia.

SHIELD era un fraude.

La sociedad estaba comprada.

Y el dinero seguía siendo la clave.

Un Omega débil, roto y corrompido fue lo que él y su manada recibieron tras tres meses de "tratamiento" en Tokio. Steve no dejaría a nadie libre. Con la ayuda de Bruce y el Dr. Stephen lograron recuperar a su Omega.

_Su mente es muy frágil, cualquier situación emocionante y no habrá una segunda oportunidad, Capitán._

Por dos años más estuvo a salvo, dos años maravillosos y llenos de luz. Mantuvo a Tony viviendo en un paraíso mientras él y el resto de su manada se manchaban las manos, todo por evitar un desastre, perderle para siempre. Y todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto, hermoso...hasta _aquel_ día.

Ver aquellos ojos cafés ahora completamente apagados, opacos carentes de vida fueron una daga en su corazón. Aquel Omega que cuido como un diamante, como una rosa terminó perdiéndose por las decisiones de un idiota, de un canalla.

En un día perdió a su cachorro, en un día perdió a su Omega, en un día perdió a su familia.

Estaba harto que todo el mundo le dijera como debía actuar, que decir, que hacer, estaba cansado de ver como aquellos que amaban terminaban sufriendo en este mundo cruel y corrompido, en este infierno.

Por años se engañó, y el engaño ahora vivía con él.

-Alfa

Era hora de cambiar los papeles, era hora de hacer justicia, por todo lo que el mundo había ocasionado, por evitar que un inocente sufriera.

-¿Esta todo listo?

-Todos aguardan

-Que la verdad salga a luz entonces

_Vengadores._

Sí, era hora de hacer honor a su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. Cambios

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Su mirada permaneció en el bote de basura por unos minutos más, antes de soltar un suspiró y negar mientras bajaba la tapa. Ya era algo normal, y tanto Clint como el resto desistió de salvar la comida en buen estado que terminaba al interior de la basura.

La pila de platos en el fregadero no tardaba por desbordarse, resopló.

-¡Clint!

Dejo su plato en la isla de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, el nombrado se encontraba ahí, sentado en el suelo frente al televisor mientras jugaba Mario Kart, gruñó.

-¿Es en serio?

El juego se quedo en pausa y Clint levanto la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es tu turno de lavar los trastes ¿lo olvidas?

-¡Qué! no es verdad, a mi me toca la próxima semana

-No, te toca _esta_ semana, es martes

-Imposible ¿ya viste la montaña que hay? seguro tú los dejaste ahí desde el viernes

Bucky rodó los ojos.

-Idiota, hay una montaña porque tú querías comer un pastel de arándanos el lunes en la mañana, en la tarde Sam y tú ordenaron pizza y por si fuera poco en la noche cocinaste Lasagna, la cual si no mal recuerdo fue una pérdida de tiempo porque olvidaste sacarla del horno y terminamos cenando alitas, esta mañana Bruce hizo panques y en la tarde Nat trajo hamburguesas, si esta _esa_ montaña de trastes es porque _alguien_ siempre decía después de cada comida que "más tarde los lavaría", algo que por cierto **No** sucedió

-¿Cuánto aire puedes respirar?

-¡Barton!

-Los lavo _después_ ¿bien?

-No, los lavas Ahora

-Estoy a mitad de un juego Bucky, si te urge un plato entonces lávalo tú

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!

-¿Sucede algo?

Ambos voltearon cuando la voz de Tony se escuchó, el hombre los miraba confundido y, como últimamente sucedía, cargaba con aquel muñeco de porcelana. Bucky y Clint apartaron la mirada incomodos, aun no se acostumbraban a ver al Omega de esa forma, sí, se alegraban que continuara con ellos, pero no les gustaba la forma que se encontraba.

-Clint no a lavado los trastes

-Te dije que lo haría después

-¡Oh!-Tony sonrió-lo haré yo

Ambos Omegas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos ante el ofrecimiento, nunca antes, jamás, Tony Stark se habría ofrecido a realizar algún quehacer domestico, podría reparar cables eléctricos, arreglar el televisor, el aire acondicionado, el horno de microondas, o solo crear un robot que realizara tales actividades, pero no lavar un solo plato, ni siquiera una cuchara.

Bastaba decir que si por el Omega fuera continuaría usando su taza de café sin lavarla como años atrás lo hacia, antes de que ellos llegaran. Era el Alfa, Steve, quien hacia todo eso, como si las actividades de cada uno las hubieran intercambiado, el rubio era mucho más domestico que nadie ahí mientras que el castaño era todo fuerza y reparar cosas.

-¿T-tú?

-Claro-el castaño se encogió de hombros-así aprovechan y pasan tiempo con Peter ¿de acuerdo?

El muñeco fue sentado junto a Clint.

-Bien, podrías enseñarle a jugar, recuerdo que le prometiste enseñarle cuando regresáramos de la misión y Peter esta emocionado, diviértanse-Tony beso el cabello sintético del muñeco y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Qué...?

Clint miró al muñeco, juraría que esos ojos parecían con más color y brillo que como recordaba la primera vez...

_-¡Tío Clint! ¡Tío Clint! ¿jugaras conmigo cuando regresen?_

_-Oh amigo-alboroto aquel cabello castaño causando la risa del cachorro-¿qué te parece si mejor jugamos Mario Kart?_

_-Pero yo no sé jugar_

_-Cuando regrese, prometo enseñarte_

_-¿Por el meñique?_

_-Por el meñique y mi corazón_

-¿Clint?

-Yo...-Bucky le observó levantarse-recordé que aun no termine con los reportes pasados...yo...iré...tengo que irme

Esto no podía ser más extraño, si Tony huía del quehacer, Clint lo hacia de los reportes, Steve y Nat tenían que arrastrarle a su habitación y permanecer con él hasta que terminara todos aquellos que se dejo acumular, que fuera voluntario a realizarlos era simplemente impensable.

Su atención se centró en el muñeco, una copia idéntica al pequeño Peter Rogers-Stark, si no supiera lo que era lo habría confundido con el cachorro...pero no era él, y nunca lo seria, suspiró.

Ese muñeco se había convertido en la vida de Tony, la única motivación para continuar respirando, para seguir viviendo. No había momento en que no vieran al Omega con el muñeco, justo como no había día que no hubiera visto a su amigo con su cachorro, sino es porque lo conocía hasta juraría que le habría confundido con un Omega tradicional, si había algo más por lo que Tony Stark se dedicaría al 100% además de sus inventos, era a Peter, aquel cachorro milagro que luchó hasta el último día para nacer.

-¿Bucky?

Sonrió cuando vió a Natasha, Steve a su lado miró al muñeco antes de buscar por la habitación, se ceño se frunció en confusión seguramente al no ver a su pareja.

-Esta en la cocina

El sonido de un vidrio quebrarse seguido de una maldición hizo que el rubio se apresurara a la cocina.

-¿Tony?

-Esta...

-Si-Bucky se encogió de hombros-Clint no lavo nada y él...se ofreció a hacerlo

-¿Tony?-la incredulidad era obvia-¿Tony Stark? ¿ _nuestro_ Tony?

-El mismo

-Quédate con Bucky ¿bien?

-Pero...

Steve traía en brazos a su Omega, el castaño tenia su rostro cabizbajo mientras escuchaba a su Alfa.

-Pero nada, es el turno de Clint, tú por el contrario lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte, podrías ir al taller si quieres, o solo estar con Bucky...¿no es hora de la siesta de Peter?

Clint no protesto cuando bajo a realizar sus tareas, Tony por el contrario se mantuvo enfurruñado por un tiempo con su Alfa, hasta después de la "siesta" de Peter, cuando bajo y se instalo en el área de juegos junto al...muñeco.

Más de uno se detenía unos minutos a observarle, antes de continuar cuando la mirada insistente de Steve los invitaba a continuar su camino, los cambios en la manada eran sutiles, la ausencia del cachorro era evidente y la presencia de aquel muñeco cada día más común.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. Itinerario

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Despertar.

Correr.

Cocinar.

Entrenar.

Observar.

Comer.

Entrenar.

Observar.

Dormir.

Su rutina era mas o menos la misma.  
  


Despertar.

Bañarse.

Vestir.

Mimar.

Alimentar.

Jugar.

Comer.

Alimentar.

Leer.

Descansar.

Cenar.

Dormir.

Sus días eran iguales, eran perfectos.  
  


Observar.

Anhelar.

Observar.

Extrañar.

Observar.

Añorar.

¿Algún día terminarían?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	11. Nuevo

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-¿En serio es _él_?

-Fue el que mejor encajo en el perfil y, aparentemente venció a Sam

Rhodey sonrió divertido, si tan solo supiera Sam que realmente Steve sabia lo sucedido aquella vez en el complejo...pero que ni el Dr. Hank o este chico, Scott, se ilusionaran, que aquella vez lograran recuperar aquel dispositivo no significaba que solo por eso el tipo era genial, lo habían logrado porque Steve y JARVIS lo permitieron.

Nadie, y era Nadie, pasaba a JARVIS de ninguna forma.

La IA...era la única en su clase, la mejor, y no dudaban que si no fuera por la fidelidad y aprecio que tenia para su creador, seguramente y hace mucho se haría vuelto independiente y autónoma, aunque de alguna forma lo era, Tony hace mucho que no trabajaba en ésta, ni en nada que no fuera su... _cachorro_.

-Bueno, habrá que probarlo

Como habían dicho, en esta ocasión Scott no tuvo tanta suerte como aquella otra vez, Sam quería la revancha y por supuesto que si Steve deseaba ver la condición del tal Scott Lang, quien mejor que aquel rival quien fingió perder. Sam no le dió respiro alguno, y ni todos los entrenamientos pasados o peleas callejeras o de presión le sirvieron de mucho. El famoso Ant-man terminó besando el suelo más de una ocasión, Clint y Rhodey no se habían divertido tanto desde aquella última vez cuando Natasha y Hulk lograron derrotar a la niña Maximoff, Strange y su magia eran simplemente increíble.

-Aquí estarás por mientras

Scott observó la habitación, una cama sencilla, un buró junto a esta y un pequeño armario.

-¿Gracias?

-Si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo JARVIS podrá auxiliarte

-¿JARVIS?

-Eres libre de ir a cualquier lado-continuó Sam sin responder nada-sin embargo te advierto que hasta que el Alfa no te de permiso tienes prohibido ir al ala oeste

-¿Ala oeste?

-Si...no preguntes, es mejor de esa forma, bien, entonces...creo que te dejo acomodarte, eh...bienvenido

Ciertamente la manada de los Vengadores no fue lo que Scott pensaba, era verdad que hasta el momento era la única que logró posicionarse en el primer lugar como la más fuerte e invencible, si es que se podía decir así, Steve Rogers y su manada prácticamente controlaban todo dentro y fuera del país, que naciones como China y Alemania aun se resistieran era solo cuestión de tiempo para que igual sucumbieran ante la manada, pero...no, definitivamente no era lo que imaginó.

Una manda...normal, como el resto, o quizá solo con una excepción: _lealtad_. Pudo ver el fuerte lazo de lealtad y confianza que les unía, como una élite, como uno solo, se cuidaban y protegían entre ellos, y este tipo de seguridad que tenían los unos con los otros muy pocas veces lograba verlo.

Respeto, algo que antes no se veía, _igualdad_. Y aunque aun no había visto al Omega del Capitán, no había duda alguna que todos los integrantes se trataban como iguales, tanto Alfa como Beta, como Omegas, sin duda Tony Stark no sería la excepción, sino es que tendría un mayor respeto porque...sin Omega de manada no podía existir tal unidad.

El ala oeste.

Él no era curioso, bueno quizá si, un poco, muy ligeramente...y no había día que se preguntara que había ahí, pero hasta que no fuera miembro oficial de la manada no sabría, y quizá seria peligroso y complicado porque para cuando fuera uno de ellos entonces el Alfa sabría todo, como el hecho de ser un espía y a quien habían enviado a encontrar una forma de destruirlos, aun existían rebeldes que se negaban a obedecer, a seguir a los Vengadores.

Fue en la quinta semana cuando su pensamiento comenzó a cambiar, cuando vio al Alfa, a Steve Rogers junto a su Omega, porque incluso desde su piso, porque desde ahí podía ver el cariño y aprecio que el rubio tenia para el hombre de cabello castaño. A pesar de todo le extraño el...inusual comportamiento del Omega quien cargaba lo que parecía ser un muñeco, un curioso muñeco de tamaño...mediano, si no se equivocaba hasta parecía como un niño real.

Se alejo de la ventana cuando la mirada azul del Alfa lo descubrió, sintió que estaba interrumpiendo un momento muy íntimo, algo que no debía ver o...saber.

El ala oeste terminó olvidada y su curiosidad se centró ahora en el genio. Desde que había llegado hasta ese día no había visto al hombre, y desde aquel día hasta una semana después no volvió a verle. No en los entrenamientos, no en las comidas, no en las noches de películas y, menos aun en las misiones, descubrió que la armadura era solo metal y la existencia de aquella IA, pero de Tony Stark ni un solo vistazo.

¿Qué es lo que sucedia?

-¡Oh!-se detuvo, sorprendido y confundido ante la persona frente a él-lo lamento, no...no tenia idea de que estabas...aquí

Titubeó, inseguro de como proceder...

-Probablemente el Capitán ya te habló de mi, soy Scott, Scott Lang, At-man...

-¿Has visto a mi cachorro?

Parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces. Sí, él escucho algo de eso, pero también sabia que aquel cachorro ya no existía más, o eso fue lo que Nick Fury comentó en su momento, que desde aquel trágico día la manada del Capitán América se había alejado de todos, y meses después inició aquella...rebelión. También supo que el Omega Tony Stark no podía quedar de nuevo en estado debido a su edad y el grave daño sufrido cuando niño ante los tratamientos experimentados que su padre Howard Stark realizó en él, Peter Stark fue un milagro y el único hijo que la pareja pudo tener.

-Yo...

-Peter y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas, pero...no lo encuentro

Scott agradeció ser un Beta, y estaba seguro que si fuera un Alfa u Omega seguramente habría quedado desorientado ante las feromonas que el Omega frente a él seguro expulsaba, no es que necesitara serlo para saber que el hombre estaba angustiado y nervioso, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas y los pequeños jadeos que soltaba eran signo definitivo de un posible ataque de ansiedad.

-Ayúdame a encontrar a mi cachorro ¿puedes?

¿Quién necesitaba las feromonas cuando tenias aquellos ojos cafés observándote con tal terror y angustia? Tomo las manos del genio y le dió una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Esta bien, tranquilo, lo encontraremos

Quizá y al final Tony Stark logró quedar en cinta por segunda vez y muy posiblemente esa fuera la razón por la que no salía tanto, probablemente y ahora temía que en esta ocasión perdiera al cachorro, así como perdió a su primogénito. Eso tendría más sentido.

-¿Puedes decirme donde fue la última vez que lo viste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	12. Locura

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-No esta...no esta, no esta ¡No esta!

-¡Oye! lo encontraremos, te lo prometo, solo calmate...

El Omega negó, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared y finalmente resbalar hasta quedar sentado y ocultar su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras leves sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, parecía un niño perdido.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, solo...tienes que calmarte, vamos a encontrarlo, no pudo ir muy lejos

-No está, no esta, él no está...

¿Qué tan bueno podía ser un niño ocultándose? Quizá si tomaban en cuenta que era hijo de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, probablemente el mejor en ello, agreguen que era sobrino de Ojo de Halcón, Viuda Negra y el Soldado del Invierno...sí, un pequeño Vengador en potencia.

-¡Tony!

Se enderezó cuando James Rhodey se acercó a ellos, apenas le dió una mirada y se acuclilló junto a su hermano.

-Shhh...todo esta bien, tranquilo, esta bien Tony, esta bien, shhh...calma

Para ser un Beta como él el hombre sabia como tratar a un Omega. Poco apoco el genio se calmó, su cuerpo se relajo y al poco rato escucho un suave ronquido.

-¿Qué haces con él?

-¿Qué?-Scott se sorprendió ante la dura mirada y el gélido tono en su pregunta-yo...lo...estaba en la cocina, él...me preguntó si había visto a su cachorro, no tenia idea que el Alfa tenia un cachorro

Y Rhodey suspiró, bajando la mirada a su hermano sin detener su mano pasando por su cabello, completamente enredado y algo sucio, Steve necesitaba bañar a su Omega.

-El Alfa no tiene ningún cachorro

-¿Cómo?

-¡Lo encontré!

Clint apareció en ese momento, JARVIS había hecho el anunció a todos los presentes cuando misteriosamente el muñeco de porcelana desapareció de un momento a otro, el primer pensamiento de la manada fue ir con el Omega, y la IA anunció la presencia de Lang junto a Tony...Steve los detuvo, no quería que fuera de esa forma, pero si así conseguía la lealtad del Beta, entonces aprovecharía esto.

Rhodey llegó dos horas después de haber ido junto con Bucky a una reunión con las fuerzas armadas, los informes semanales eran importantes y tenían que asegurarse que aquellos rebeldes poco a poco fueran perdiendo terreno, ellos lo hacían y muy pronto Nick Fury no tendría a donde correr.

-¿Encontrar?

Saltando del conducto de aire el arquero se enderezó, con su brazo izquierdo cargando el dichoso muñeco como si fuera un pequeño niño, justo como Scott había visto a Stark aquel día con su Alfa.

-Ni siquiera me preguntes como, estaba en uno de los ductos-la sonrisa del Omega fue... ¿cariñosa?-ya le regañe, y espero que haya comprendido que lo que hizo estuvo mal ¿esta bien Tony?

-Clint

Steve llegó, seguido de Sam y Natasha, Beta y Alfa se posicionaron a cada lado del hombre.

-Alfa, todo esta bien

La mirada azul se poso en su Omega dormido, y una pizca de dolor, amargura y amor se vislumbro en estos antes de desaparecer a aquella mirada impasible. Se acercó al Omega castaño y lo tomo en brazos, el hombre entre sus brazos se acurrucó, Clint se aseguró de colocar el muñeco entre los brazos de éste y fue automático como su cuerpo se relajo por completo.

-¿Qué...?

-Esto es lo que Nick Fury logró-Steve comenzó a explicar-confié en él, Tony y yo lo hicimos, todos...y él nos traicionó-miró a Lang-solo tenia un trabajo que realizar, y era asegurar la vida de mi cachorro, él no lo hizo

-¿Cómo...?

-Después de que Peter muriera prometieron hacer todo lo posible por evitar que Tony terminara muriendo, pero fueron solo más mentirás-prácticamente gruñó-lo único que hicieron fue drogarle, experimentar, _esto_ es lo que Fury y sus "hombres" hicieron-sus brazos se cerraron más entorno a su Omega-Tony había estado bien, estoy seguro que lo habría logrado, pero _él_ tenia que intervenir, meterse donde no debía, en algo que iba más allá de su conocimiento...

-Nosotros dejamos a Tony-Rhodey interrumpió-a un Omega aun respirando, sobreviviendo, luchando...y ellos nos entregaron una cascara vacía, sin esperanzas ni sueños, sin vida...ese muñeco es lo único que mantiene vivo a Tony, es lo único que impide que sucumba ante el dolor y la muerte...

Scott tragó, porque aquel hombre no era el Tony Stark del que había escuchado, no era el genio, millonario que tanto alardeaba, que presumía y brillaba, que...vivió.

-Bruce cree que el Omega de Tony terminó protegiéndose de la realidad, y ante el parecido del muñeco con Peter creemos que lo ve como su cachorro-Sam explicó-él cree que el muñeco es su hijo, que es su bebé, y es la única razón por la que aun respira

-La mente de Tony y su Omega se sumieron en una falsa realidad, en una fantasía-Steve odiaba esto-y a menos que el muñeco desaparezca o se pierda (o rompa), hasta entonces continuara creyendo que es Peter, que es _nuestro_ cachorro

-¿Aun crees que Fury y sus hombres tienen la razón?

Scott palideció, ellos lo sabían, la espía lo sabia...

-Yo...

-Tienes dos días para decidir Scott, si pasado de ese tiempo tú aun cofias en Fury-Steve gruñó-entonces será mejor que hayas valorado esos días, porque serán los últimos

Scott terminó concluyendo, que el mundo era una locura, una cruel locura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	13. Cotidianidad

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-Buenos días mi Peterin

La luz del sol iluminó la habitación cuando las cortinas fueron corridas, Tony sonrió, sentándose en la cama pasando una mano por el cabello de su cachorro.

-Es hora de levantarse bebé

Un beso en su mejilla y lo tomo en brazos, siempre era lo mismo, Peter no era madrugador, algo en lo que definitivamente se parecía a él. Como cada mañana lo preparo para el día, cambiando su pijama de estrellas por un pantalón de mezclilla y una pequeña camisa roja, sus tenis favoritos con arañas, sonrió.

-Listo, todo guapo y limpio

Lo tomo en brazos encaminandose a la cocina, tarareando en voz baja una canción que apenas ayer había escuchado y la cual le resulto muy pegajosa.

-¿Qué quieres hoy cachorro? ¿cereal? ¿panqués? sé que tía Nat preparo tu pastel favorito ¿qué dices?

La silla de bebé estaba junto a la barra de cocina y le acomodó, arreglando aquellos mechones de cabello rebelde y depositando un suave beso en su coronilla.

-Es viernes, ¿quieres chocolate? papá no se enojara si tomas un poco, es más, tomaremos ambos, creo que seria agradable

Su sonrisa creció cuando los brazos de su Alfa le rodearon por detrás, Steve permaneció unos momentos abrazado a él enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y respirando su aroma.

-Steve, te amo, pero Peter necesita desayunar, al igual que yo

El Alfa rubio suspiró, asintiendo y alejándose de su pareja permitiéndole terminar de preparar todo, se acercó al _cachorro_ y paso su mano por el cabello de este distraídamente antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Fuiste a correr?

-Lo hice, Sam y Bucky te manda saludos

-Qué lindos, prepare un omelette ¿esta bien para ti? queso y verduras

-Mi favorito

Un plato fue puesto frente a él y uno mucho más pequeño frente al _cachorro_ , este a diferencia del suyo contenía un pequeño trozo de pastel, su vaso habitual de jugo de naranja y para su Omega una taza de chocolate, el _cachorro_ también tuvo una, aunque a diferencia del mayor esta era una botella.

-Tony...

-Relájate Steve, es viernes

El rubio suspiró resignado, observó a su Omega disfrutar de un trago de chocolate y él comenzó a comer. Lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran los comentarios esporádicos del Omega mientras corregía a su hijo al comer.

-Estaba pensando en salir un rato, ya sabes, que Peter corra por ahí, hace mucho no salimos

La mirada de Tony estaba concentrada en su bebé que no noto la mirada culpable del rubio, peinando el cabellito terco que cubría los ojos del cachorro.

-Suena agradable

-Si, Peter necesita aire libre ¿alguien vendrá?

-No lo creo, probablemente Clint, Bruce más tarde, aunque Natasha prometió darse una vuelta

-Fury debería ser más considerado, todos los días mantiene a todos ocupaos ¡hasta a ti! Steve no vayas hoy al trabajo ¿si? te extraño

El Alfa sonrió, apartando su plato y levantándose, levantó a su Omega y le abrazó, comenzando un suave balanceo.

-Esto es agradable

El aroma a café y chocolate dulce ahora un simple recuerdo.

-Vamos a cambiarte Tony

-¡No podemos dejar a Peter sólo!

-Por supuesto que no, JARVIS va a vigilarle mientras te arreglo ¿esta bien?

"Vigilare al cachorro por usted, señor, no se preocupe"

Un recuerdo lejano pareció querer emerger...el beso de Steve le hizo olvidar toda duda o curiosidad, sonriendo se dejo guiar hacia su habitación y el aroma del Alfa lo cubrió por completo. La mirada brillante y nublada de Tony rompió aun más el corazón ya destrozado de Steve quien con cuidado y delicadeza baño al Omega, fue paciente y trato de mimarlo incluso consciente que en aquella bruma apenas y el castaño lo notaria.

Lo seco y vistió, casi con monotonía pero sin olvidar la dedicación para ello, los momentos de mimos mutuos, de risas y sonrisas olvidadas ya, olvidados, perdidos. Anhelos únicamente de parte del rubio, añoranza que debía aceptar.

La risa del Omega se escucho por todo el lugar, sea lo que intentara su Alfa era sumamente divertido y confuso, pero Steve era así y por nada del mundo cambiaria su forma de ser.

-¡Vamos a fuera! ¡Steve vamos!

Steve nunca creyó jamas odiar tanto algo como en aquellos momentos, cuando Tony soltaba su mano, alejándose para ir por el _cachorro_ y salir del lugar, y era una mezcla de emociones, de sentimientos encontrados, de...amor y odio.

Pero Tony era feliz así, y era lo único que le importaba, aunque cada día él muriera por dentro.

-Vamos Peter, mira ¿quieres ver hormigas?

Era un amplio patio, grande y libre donde Tony podría correr y disfrutar, mientras la brisa golpeaba aquellas rosadas mejillas y el sol iluminaba su cabello castaño.

-De acuerdo-Tony se sentó, su cachorro entre sus piernas-construyamos algo ¿te parece? ¿una casita?

Gritar y llorar eran una de las cosas que últimamente anhelaba más hacer, conformándose con los gritos de los rebeldes, las lágrimas de los traidores y las suplicas de los cobardes.

-¿Qué te parece Steve? ¿Quedó bien?

-Es muy bonita Tony

Y su Omega sonrió, sus brazos cerrandose en torno al _cachorro_.

-Somos buenos en esto Peter

-¿Alfa?

Rhodey llegó junto al rubio, deteniendo su mirada por unos minutos en su amigo y girar de regreso con Steve.

-Te necesitan en el entrenamiento

-Gracias Rhodey ¿te lo encargo?-señaló a su Omega

-Por supuesto, Alfa

-¡Steve! ¿A dónde vas? ¡espera!-los ojos del Omega brillaron al ver a su hermano-¡Rhodey-bear!

-Hola Tony, Hola cachorro

-¿Debes irte?

-No tardare mucho cariño

-¡Oh! de acuerdo, pero lleva a Peter, sabes que hace mucho a querido ir contigo, creo que podría ser hoy ese día ¿no crees?

Nadie en el campo se extraño al ver al Alfa con un muñeco en brazos, acostumbrados de verlo cada día con este, mientras los soldados y agentes entrenaban el rubio solía hacer uno que otro comentario, soltando sugerencias u ideas. Una costumbre que dificilmente se podia quitar.

-Los golpes deben ser precisos, certeros, pero nunca te precipites, esperar a que tu enemigo ataque antes es lo mejor, Peter, no lo olvides

Extrañaba el aroma a girasoles y dulces, extrañaba la pequeña e inocentes sonrisa, la mirada alegre, la confianza y el cariño.

-Tony aun te necesita Peter, no te separes de mami ¿de acuerdo?

Ver al hombre susurrarle al pequeño muñeco tampoco fue extraño, todos dedujeron que al final el Alfa terminó aceptando aquel hecho, dejando de fingir y resignándose a su actual vida, a su actual realidad. Y así como el Omega castaño, así también el Alfa encontró un poco de consuelo en el muñeco, en el _cachorro_.

-No eres real-la mirada azul se puso en aquel rostro de porcelana, como cada día, como cada tarde-desearía que fueras _real_...

Pero los deseos eran solo eso, anhelos vacíos.

-Peter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	14. Vida

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Se detuvo, observando por unos momentos antes de negar y retomar su lectura, se sentó en el sillón, dejando la taza de té a un lado y pasando de hoja.

-¿Bruce?

-Clint

El arquero parpadeó tras un momento, su atención regresando al doctor.

-Tenemos una nueva misión, Steve te quiere en ella

-¿Ahora?

-De hecho

-¿Qué hay de Tony?

-Lang se quedara con él

El Alfa castaño elevó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-Steve necesita a todo el equipo-Clint se encogió de hombros-Lang aun no es un miembro oficial, y creo que le hará bien

-Por supero que si-mascullo el contrario en voz baja, cabeceó, levantándose y dejando los documentos a un lado-¿Y Tony?

-¿Durmiendo?

-Entiendo-con un suspiró Bruce tomo el pequeño muñeco en brazos-seria mejor que lo deje con él

-Creí que era tu turno de "cuidarle"

-No, cuando llegue ya estaba aquí, pensé que Tony le había dejado y había ido por algo, ya sabes

Clint lo hacia, Tony no podía cargar con todo, o era el muñeco o la caja de juguetes que siempre se encontraba en la habitación de éste y que en algún momento perteneció a Peter, suspiró.

-¡Doctor Banner!-Scott los interceptó a medio camino-¡Doctor Banner!

-¿Lang?

-El Capitán mando llamar por ustedes, dice que es hora

Intercambiando una mirada Clint sonrió.

-Suerte entonces Lang, es el Omega de la manada a quien cuidaras Y a su cachorro

Scott abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sus brazos cerrandose entorno al muñeco cuando Bruce Banner se lo pasó, vio al Alfa y Omega saludarle antes de retirarse, su mirada bajo al muñeco, observo el rostro de éste, sus ojos tenían un cierto...efecto brilloso, su nariz y boca eran simétricas, era un muñeco bonito en su opinión.

¿Realmente así había sido el hijo del Capitán?

No recordaba una fotografía del cachorro, en realidad nadie en SHIELD comentaba algo al respecto que no fuera la muerte de éste, era...como un tema tabú, un tema del que nadie sabia, del que nadie tenia razón.

-Supongo que...hay que llevarte con...¿tu mamá?

Se sentía estúpido hablando con el muñeco, pero si era así entonces todos ahí debían sentirse de esa forma, después de todo la manada siempre parecía conversar con el muñeco, como si este tuviera vida y entendiera aunque no pudiera responder, como un cachorro humano real, vivo.

Se dirigió a la habitación del muñeco, porque no podía decirle cachorro, no lo era, solo porcelana y pintura, la ropa de algodón y los zapatos además de aquel...¿hilo? que simulaba cabello, solo eso era, no había carne, no había venas, sangre, u órganos para poder decir que era humano, no era _real_. Pero tampoco era tonto para actuar indiferente, aquella IA lo vigilaba y por ende el Alfa y el resto de la manada, si por algún motivo dejara al muñeco derrumbado o botado por ahí, seguramente seria su último día de vida.

Recostó al muñeco en la cama, cobijándole pero sin emitir palabra alguna, no era real, no estaba vivo, no sentía.

Cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la sala, Stark dormía en ese momento y además de cuidarle no tenia nada mas que hacer, quizás entrenar, u...informar. Era su último día y se encontraba en un debate, renunciar o no a SHIELD, a su misión, a su deber, a su libertad.

La pantalla de la televisión se encendió, sobresaltándolo asustado, un video comenzó a reproducirse, reconoció al Alfa, se encontraba en una habitación amplia, una sala, unas risas al fondo y luego la gruesa de Steve Rogers. Era triste ver aquella felicidad ajena, perdida de un momento a otro, un video donde podía ver la felicidad de un Alfa con su Omega y su cachorro, de una familia común.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres de cenar Peter?_

_¡Galletas! ¡Yo quiero galletas! ¿galletas por favor papá?_

Se sorprendió, cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, cuando observaba al cachorro, lleno de vida y energía, rodeado de amor y felicidad, junto a sus padres.

_Hoy es 23 de agosto y Peter ah dado sus primeros pasos_

_¡Steve mira esto! ¡Deja de grabar y ve esto! ¡Steve!_

No entendía, como un ser humano era capaz de destruir aquella felicidad, aquella armonía, esa familia que como muchas simplemente disfrutaban de un momento juntos, de una vida plena.

_Mi nombre es Peter y...¡tengo tres años!_

_Eres un niño grande ¿no es así?_

_¡Si! ¡si! soy grande ¡soy un niño grande!_

-¿Por qué me muestras esto JARVIS? ¿Por qué ahora?

_¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

_¡Maldita sea JARVIS por que no le detuviste! ¡Steve, Peter se atoró en el conducto de aire! ¡STEVE! la próxima vez que vea a Clint voy a despellejarlo_

Solo un monstruo seria capaz de asesinar a un ser tan puro e inocente, y no arrepentirse después.

_Yo quiero ser como mamá_

_¿En serio?_

Mamá es fuerte, pero no es Alfa...¿cuando sea grande voy a ser como tú?

_Cuando crezcas, puedes ser como mamá si quieres Peter_

_¿Y vas a amarme?_

Siempre Peter, pero te digo un secreto, yo también quiero ser como mamá cuando sea grande

_¡Tu no puedes papá! eres grande, papá tonto_

_Pequeño descarado_

_¡No papá! ¡Mamá!_

La pantalla se apagó, Scott respiró hondo, recargándose en el sillón y pasando una mano por su cabello, brincó cuando un peso se recargo en su costado, sorprendido y asustado cuando el muñeco se encontraba a su lado. Parpadeó, y vió a uno de los robots de Stark alejarse, la tensión le abandono pasados unos minutos.

Negó, riendo entre dientes ante la ocurrencia tan tonta que pensó. Tomo al muñeco y lo levantó hasta que el rostro del muñeco quedo a la altura de sus ojos, suspiró.

Una vida como esa nunca debió terminar.

-Lo lamento mucho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	15. Hambre

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

El cuerpo necesitaba energía para continuar, el alma necesitaba amor para existir.

Sin alimento.

Con amor.

Ya no era suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	16. Debilidad

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-¿Y bien?

-Necesita descansar

Steve gruñó en voz baja ante la respuesta; sin embargo estaba molesto consigo mismo y no con Bruce, era su culpa.

Después de meses Tony había regreso al taller, por primera vez en meses JARVIS felizmente anunció la noticia, las ideas y los inventos estaban en progreso y quizá era una noticia muy buena, una excelente.

Ninguno tomo en cuenta que después de tanto tiempo el Omega ya no estaba acostumbrado a los desvelos y la falta de comida como antaño, tan absorto en su trabajo como siempre y olvidando cuidarse. Fue Natasha quien encontró al Omega, Tony estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, la falta de alimento y el cansancio le agotaron provocando que su cuerpo colapsara.

Las luces parpadearon regresando a la vida, la atención de la manada se centro en los focos.

"Buenas tardes Capitán"

-JARVIS ¿ _qué_ sucedió?

La manada estaba en una misión, Steve tontamente dejo solo a su Omega dejando toda su confianza en la IA, sorpresa que recibieron cuando al regresar a la base todo el complejo estaba a oscuras. Una falla en los sistemas habían anunciado y por supuesto nadie externo a su manada tenia permitido ingresar a su hogar, por lo tanto Tony estaba solo y desprotegido, un grave error.

"Lamento informarle que no tengo dato alguno Capitán, mi sistema simplemente dejo de funcionar"

Y esa no fue la respuesta que el rubio deseaba, la mesa donde se encontraban algunos instrumentos médicos terminó volcada ante la rabia del Alfa.

-Rhodey, Bucky

Ambos hombres se enderezaron, observando al Alfa quien se acercó a su Omega ahora recostado en la cama descansando.

-Ustedes se quedan con Tony

-Steve...

-¡Es una orden!

Las luces parpadear on por segunda vez y no hubo queja alguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	17. Miseria

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

¿Culpa?

No se arrepentía de nada.

¿Vergüenza?

Hace mucho la había perdido.

¿Error?

Uno bastante grande.

¿Miedo?

Bastante.

¿Dolor?

Apenas sentia su cuerpo.

¿Consuelo?

-¿Descansaste Justin?

Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos e ignorando el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo ante el intenso aroma del Alfa frente a él.

-Capitán

Sus heridas podían curarse, su dolor quedaría en el olvido...en cambio, Stark era un muerto en vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	18. Castigo

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

La pena más larga de su vida. El karma de sus delitos. La condena de sus actos.

El vacío en su pecho jamás se llenaba, jamas se cerraba, jamas desaparecía. Quizá la penitencia destinado a cargar.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Su vida no era la misma.

_-¿Sabes porqué estas castigado?_

_-Por qué pinte en el trabajo de papá..._

¿Qué era un castigo?

Tal vez era estar en una esquina en silencio por cinco minutos. Los gritos de un padre enojado. El golpe de un Alfa por su falta.

Quizá...quizá era solo un vacío, un vacío en su pecho, en su corazón.

La _pérdida_ de un hijo.

Las ideas no fluían como antes.

Los inventos no eran perfectos.

Este era su castigo. Por las muertes causadas, por sus errores cometidos.

Esta...esta era su condena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	19. Juego

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-¿Tony?

El Omega se enderezó, saliendo del ducto de aire para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Bruce.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Busco a Peter?

El Alfa castaño elevo una ceja curioso y sorprendido, pero no debía extrañarse después de todo.

-Ya veo...¿y...esta ahi?

-No, supongo estará en la sala

Ver al castaño "jugando" con Peter no era extraño, el _cachorro_ amaba el juego de las escondidas y, cada que había oportunidad no dudaba en esconderse, dejando a sus padres, la mayoría de las veces a Tony, buscarle.

Encogiéndose de hombros el Alfa lo dejo pasar y continuo con su camino. Lo mas extraño fue ver a Clint y Sam buscando en cada uno de los estantes y bajo los muebles de la cocina.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?

-Buscando al cachorro por supuesto ¿ayudas?

Se inquieto un poco cuando Bucky entró, la confusión pintada en su rostro.

-No esta en la habitación

-Tampoco en el baño o el patio

Bruce negó.

-JARVIS ¿dónde esta Peter?

La atención de los tres presentes se centró en el techo esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la IA.

"El señor Stark actualmente se encuentra con el _cachorro_ en la habitación de Scott Lang, doctor"

-En la habitación de Scott...-Sam frunció el ceño confundido-¿qué?

-Creí que Steve te había encargado mantenerse junto a Tony, Buck

-Él esta bien, ademas la manada se encuentra aquí, esta a salvo

Y Bruce asintió, aunque también recordó, Peter estaba a "salvo" aquel día de la catástrofe.

-Dejen de "jugar" hay entrenamiento ¿lo olvidan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	20. Afecto

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Recordó la primera vez que lo vió. Con aquel traje pegado, con actitud engreída y arrogante y con esos ojos cafés profundos y hermosos. Su sonrisa fue aquello que le cautivo, que lo atrapó.

-Alfa

El dulce aroma que desprendía era embriagante, jamás creyó que el café y el chocolate combinados fuera un olor que anhelaría tanto, como un afrodisiaco para él, una droga.

-Tony...

Su risa era contagiosa, jamas podía estar enojado con él por mucho que lo intentase (lo cual no era mucho), amaba sus chistes, sus conversaciones científicas, amaba verle perderse en su trabajo, tan concentrado que se olvidaba completamente del mundo al exterior, amaba su caminar, la forma en que muy disimuladamente movía sus caderas, amaba sus humor, amaba la forma en que su ceño se fruncía cuando estaba molesto, amaba verle contradecirle, ver como siempre intentaba hacerse el fuerte, amaba todo de él, incluso la forma en que se veía cuando despertaba, con el cabello despeinado, sus ojos aun nublados por el sueño y alguna marca que las cobijas o la almohada habían dejado en su mejilla.

Lo amo desde el momento en que sus ojos le miraron con burla y curiosidad aunque él no lo sabia entonces, pero lo amo, tan profundamente que le daba miedo consciente que estaba perdido, que podría ser esclavo de esos ojos, de esa sonrisa, de ese Omega.

Amaba todas esas veces que le sonreía con aquella sonrisa tan única y suya, con aquella mirada que le quitaba el aliento, con aquellas burlas que solía decirle, amaba cada centímetro de él, amaba a ese hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés.

Tenerlo en sus brazos, sentirlo junto a él, relajado, completo, amado fue una experiencia única e indescriptible, él lo amaba.

Y lo amo aun más cuando juntos, después de años de lucha y batalla finalmente lograron aquel pequeño milagro de nombre Peter, esa pequeña personita suya y de su Omega, ese pequeño niño que necesitaba amor y protección, que necesitaba de ellos.

Los amo, y se odió por fallarles.

Él, un Alfa, el Alfa de Alfas, un hombre que era capaz de ir y enfrentar soldados y bombas, quien sobrevivió a un avión, que terminó en el hielo y despertó creyéndose muerto, él, un hombre experimentado, él...había fallado en la única y sencilla tarea existente, en su único deber.

Falló a su promesa, falló a su biologia, falló como Alfa.

Y cada noche, cuando el resto de su manada dormía, cuando su Omega descansaba él iba a la habitación, observando con pesar y culpa, con resignación y anhelo, aquel pedazo de porcelana recostado en la cuna, aquella que debía ser de su cachorro. Le miraba, deseando con fuerza que no existiera y en su lugar se encontraba su hijo, durmiendo junto a ese conejo que tanto amaba, "El señor Orejas".

Tenia tanto odio, tenia tanto coraje que le era difícil poder callar un gruñido, un grito de rabia y furia, a veces se preguntaba si seria el día en que se atreviera, entrando a la habitación y tomando al muñeco entre sus manos hasta terminar por romperlo, lanzándolo contra la pared y esperando que se quebrara en miles de pedazos...y recordaba a su Omega, a su fuerte y valiente Omega, recordaba sus ojos apagados, sus sonrisas fingidas, y no podía, no podía, no podía...

Cerraba sus ojos, tomando una respiración profunda sin oler aquel aroma dulce con una mezcla de girasoles, y regresaba al muñeco a su posición original, acomodandolo como lo haría con su hijo, cobijándole y, con un nudo en la garganta besando aquella frente fría y lisa, muerta. Saldría de ahí, deteniéndose en la entrada como cada madrugada, solo para regresar sobre sus pasos y dirigirse en esta ocasión junto a su Omega, lo tomaría en brazos, lo abrazaría con fuerza y se concentraría en el sonido de su respiración y el olor amargo que desprendía mientras dejaba caer aquellas lágrimas de dolor y pena.

Sus sollozos silenciosos despertarían a Tony quien, como cada noche le sonreiría en comprensión y le besaría, le quitaría sus ropas y dejaría que le tomara, como cada noche cuando sabia se encontraba lúcido, libre de la droga de su aroma, del medicamento que ingería, de la fantasía en que vivía.

Y así, de esa forma como cada día él velaría su sueño, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía, todo el cariño y afecto, pidiendo disculpas por no haber sido un mejor Alfa, un mejor compañero.

Extrañaba a su Omega, extrañaba a su cachorro, pero sobre todo se extrañaba a si mismo porque sabia ya no era él, obligado y resignado a vivir de aquella forma, con aquel anhelo, con aquel vacío que su Omega transmitía y el cual, su hijo había dejado. Extrañaba ya no ser aquel Alfa vivo, aquel Alfa que siempre pensó seria compasivo y bueno, aquel que murió al haber pensado que había perdido a su familia, cuando el corazón de su Omega se detuvo, cuando creyó perder todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	21. Pesadilla

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Él gritaba.

Él rogaba.

Él lloraba.

Por un poco de atención, por un poco de interés.

Por un poco de amor.

Y él, después de meses de querer irse, de querer huir, él por primera vez deseó con todo su corazón no estar sólo, no morir sólo.

No era egoísta, no conocía su significado, pero si sabia una cosa, necesitaba cariño, necesitaba amor, necesitaba atención, necesita a su madre.

Era cruel.

Era inhumano.

Era un castigo.

Una pesadilla.

_Cuando tengas miedo solo tienes que venir a mi, yo voy a protegerte y no dejare que nadie te haga daño._

Extrañaba estar vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	22. Misterio

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Sonrió, tomando una cobija y cubriendo al Omega quien apenas se removió y continuo durmiendo, su mirada se dirigió a la pantalla donde mostraba una caricatura animada, el _cachorro_ se encontraba sentado frente a ésta, suspiró.

-Parece que tu madre terminó durmiendo en tu lugar ¿eh?

Sus brazos acunaron al _cachorro_ y se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar una botella.

-¿Bucky?

-Hola Sam, regresaron temprano

-Si...pasamos por un local nuevo, Steve no pudo resistirse y compro una donas-ambos sonrieron-¿y Tony?

-Durmiendo

-¿En serio?

-Parece que se desvelo ayer

-No-el Beta negó-Bruce llevó a Tony ante de las nueve a su cama, lo encontró durmiendo en su taller y Steve dice que no despertó en la madrugada como suele hacer

-Supongo que ah de estar muy cansado entonces, las actualizaciones que realizó en el arco de Clint y el traje de Steve seguro tomaron más de él

-Puede ser, ¿no ah desayunado?

-Tony se quedó dormido, la botella que preparó ahora esta fría y sabes como es Peter

Sam asistió comprendiendo, el _cachorro_ era tan especial con la comida que a menos que preparan otra botella no tomaría de la anterior donde la leche se encontraba ya fría.

-Si quieres pásamelo, yo lo alimento

-Esta bien, podré con él

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-Baja la velocidad Clint-Bucky se burló-Steve aun se estaba bañando

-Y yo con tanta hambre que tengo...¡Oh! leche

-Es para Peter

-Claro, claro

El rubio entró en ese momento, junto a él Bruce parecía comentarle algo que provoco que su ceño se frunciera ligeramente.

-¿Todo bien?

La expresión en el Alfa rubio cambió, se enderezó y asintió, su atención se detuvo unos momentos en el _cachorro_ antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-Prepararé panques ¿alguien gusta?

-Qué pregunta es esa Alfa, sabes que sí, ninguno aquí es tan bueno con la comida

Steve ocultó una sonrisa, su mente aun concentrada en la noticia de Bruce, una pequeña parte de él se preocupo y algo en el fondo de su mente le advertía que algo estaba mal ¿pero qué? lo cierto, es que tampoco le agradaba la palidez de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	23. Cachorro

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Su mirada no se despego de aquella figura al exterior, se sentía hipnotizado, o tal vez era el cansancio. Apenas y de percato de lo que hacia, moviéndose en automático, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran afuera y olvidando todo.

Aquellos ojos cafés le miraron, no, no eran cafés, azules, bonitos como el cielo, jamás había visto unos así, tan...luminosos.

-Hola

Y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo él se sintió...vivo, feliz, en paz. Apenas noto el pasar del tiempo, sumido en aquella burbuja de felicidad y tranquilidad, de libertad...

Sonrió, una sonrisa real y sincera, tan real que sus mejillas dolieron un poco.

-Tony

-Estamos construyendo un castillo Steve, no pises ahí porque destruyes el pueblo

La risa a su lado le divirtió, sus ojos brillaron complacidos al saber que fue él quien causo eso, quien le dió aquella pequeña felicidad.

Y su mundo volvía a ser perfecto, volvía a tener sentido, volvía ser real...no por mucho tiempo.

-Tony...

Le observó, despidiéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro y corriendo a esos cálidos y seguros brazos que todo cachorro amaba. Sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas, su realidad volvió y con ella el frío y la oscuridad.

-Vamos a casa cariño

La vida era injusta, era tan injusta que cuando sus brazos se cerraron en torno a su cachorro fue como si abrazara una cascara vacía, un pedazo de metal, frío, inmóvil, _muerto_.

-Quiero a mi bebé...

Una decisión arriesgada y egoísta, una decisión de la cual ninguno se podría arrepentir, y no lo harían, no si significaba ver de nueva cuenta aquella felicidad en el Omega.

Tenia dos años cuando el pequeño Harley quedo huérfano ante un misterioso accidente de auto. La manada del Capitán Rogers aceptó cuidarle mientras buscaban familiares, no hubo nadie más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	24. Luz

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Pudo ser la falta de algo, la necesidad de sentirse seguro y protegido, la necesidad de amar y vivir...era como si el lugar de nuevo cobrara vida, como si la luz finalmente iluminara cada rincón, como si después de tanto tiempo la felicidad hubiera encontrado su hogar.

Las risas regresaron, los gritos, el llanto, la calidez.

Steve observó aquella caja, esa que Clint y Nat guardaron en el ático, la que Scott había cerrado colocando clavos a su al rededor, aquella que contenía lo que en algún momento fue un ancla para todos.

Tomo una respiración profunda, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro y negó, su mano se detuvo por un momento en la caja, pasando a lo largo de la madera, juraría que Scott había clavado todos y cada uno de los clavos perfectamente, pero bueno, que alguno que otro estuviera salido no importaba mucho.

-Gracias

Y era verdad, porque sin el muñeco habría perdido a su Omega, habría perdido a su familia, dejo el pequeño conejo cobre la madera, "El señor Orejas" le miraba con aquella sonrisa y, tras una última mirada cerró la puerta del ático y miró con orgullo a su manada. Tony jugaba con el cachorro Harley, construyendo una gran torre de bloques de madera.

-Alfa

El color había regresado a su Omega, la vitalidad y energía, las sonrisas, Tony estaba bien, su castaño estaba bien.

-¿Algo nuevo?

Scott titubeó antes de pasarle el informe que había conseguido de SHIELD, Steve resopló, Fury podría intentar cualquier forma para separar a su manada, pero ciertamente el cachorro fue su peor jugada, nunca esperó que terminara por voltear la jugada. ¿Alejar a Tony de ellos? buena suerte para el terco Alfa.

Su Omega jamás se separaría de ellos, ni por mil cachorros que pusieran en su puerta, sí, tal vez eran su debilidad, pero aun así esta era su manada, él era su Alfa y no había momento en que le demostraran lo mucho que le amaban. A pesar de su depresión Tony no era débil, tampoco idiota, Fury a veces subestimaba a su Omega y eso, eso era su fracaso.

-¿Algo más?

-Tratarán de recuperarlo

Miraron al cachorro, aquel pequeño quien corría intentando escapar de Tony mientras sus risitas se escuchaban por toda la sala.

-Que lo intente, veamos quien es el que pierde aquí

-No lo subestimes Alfa

-Qué él no subestime a Tony, y no lo hago Scott ¿olvidas de lo que sé que es capaz ese hombre? de cualquier forma, Fury no hará nada por ahora

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque le conozco y esperará, buscará otra forma de alejar a Tony...

Ambos miraron al castaño, riendo junto a Rhodey y Sam mientras observaban al cachorro ser cargado por Clint fingiendo ser lo que creyeron era un avión.

-¿Le dirás?

-No, en otro momento lo habría hecho, pero ahora no, la mente de Tony aun esta frágil...quiero dejarlo así por ahora, necesito esto, todos en realidad

Y es que Steve había extrañado ver aquella luz en sus ojos cafés, y si era sincero, quería ser egoísta por un poco más y disfrutar de esto, de aquella pequeña esperanza que el cachorro les había traído. De ver a su Omega vivo _otra vez_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	25. Soledad

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Odiaba la oscuridad.

Odiaba el silencio.

Odiaba el abandono.

Odiaba estar sólo.

¿Por qué hacia frío?

- _¿Mamá?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	26. Celos

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-¿Tony? ¿amor?

Steve lo encontró tras cables y más cables, una pequeña lámpara en su boca mientras sus manos se movían con rapidez y su vista se enfocada en los miles de botones, enchufes y todo lo que fuera eso.

Desde hace unos días todos los sistemas habían estado fallando, JARVIS se desconectaba misteriosamente y tras unos minutos fuera todo regresaba a la normalidad, Tony y Natasha encontraron ciertas fallas en el sistema, algunos cables rotos o uno que otro de los fusibles quemados, desde entonces tanto su Omega como la Alfa se habían dedicado a revisar cada una de las instalaciones, descubriendo algunas fallas o desgastes existentes, nada que ninguno de los dos no pudiera arreglar.

-Los cables estaban enredados, y estoy colocando unos nuevos códigos en JARVIS

-Es la una de la madrugada cariño

-Lo sé, pero no podía esperar

Steve sonrió, este si era su Omega, aquel que se levantaba a mitad de la noche no importando la hora y quien se ponía a arreglar, inventar o armar cualquier cosa que su inquietante mente le traía.

Se recargo en la pared y le observó trabajar, de vez en cuando hacia un pequeño ruido molesto cuando encontraba una falla más, las luces regresaron a la vida y el complejo se iluminó, sonrió.

-¿Podemos ir a la cama ya?

Tony sonrió, rodando los ojos y aceptando, no iba a mentir, estaba cansado.

.

.

.

Dum-E estaba tirando todo cuando de repente se detuvo, Tony lo reviso tres veces antes de deducir que simplemente necesitaba una recarga, JARVIS por supuesto ya estaba trabajando en ello.

"Señor"

Las luces parpadearon por tercera vez en la mañana.

-Juro que si descubro que Fury o alguien de SHIELD intenta jaquear mi sistema voy a convertir el suyo en un juego de Pac-man-suspiró cansado cuando JARVIS no respondió-escupidos hackers

Comenzó a buscar sus herramientas para arreglar cualquier falla que requirieran por tercera vez los cableados, maldijo al no encontrar su desarmado y el martillo ¿para qué necesitaba este último? en algo serviría, como destruir a golpes la tarjeta madre después de horas y horas arreglando algo al que no veía falla alguna.

¿Estaria en el sótano? ¿el ático?

Sus manos se detuvieron tras retirar algunas cajas de plástico, se congeló cuando un pequeño zapato se asomo entre algunas sabanas y cobijas arrumbadas. Peter apareció, sus manos sostuvieron un pequeño cuerpo...podía ver, juraba ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Lleno de polvo y pelusa, sacudió un poco su cabello y limpió lo mejor que pudo esa carita con la tela de su camisa.

-¿Qué haces aqui?

Su mirada pasó por el ático, deteniéndose minutos después al ver la caja de madera bajo otras más de cartón, la tapa se encontraba arruinada por completo, con miles de clavos al rededor de la orilla, su martillo se encontraba junto a ésta.

Suspiró con desgana, sus brazos acunando el pequeño cuerpo y pegándolo a él ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

-Mamá lamenta haberte abandonado, lo siento bebé

Harley observó con curiosidad aquel pequeño muñeco sentado en medio de la sala, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y se acercó a este, sentándose junto a él y ofreciéndole uno de esos autos que tenia.

-Su nombre es Peter, Har-Tony le sonrió al cachorro más joven-es tu hermano, así que jueguen bien ¿de acuerdo?

Bucky casi dejo caer su taza de chocolate cuando entro a la sala, la escena del pequeño cachorro Harley junto al muñeco de Peter fue lo más bizarro que haya visto, el menor dormía abrazado al muñeco y este a su vez parecía corresponder. El calor desapareció de su rostro y busco al Omega quien ya hacia dormido en el sillón de tres plazas.

-¿Buck?-Sam se detuvo al entrar-¿qué...?

-Llevare al cachorro a...a su habitación

Las luces se apagaron cuando la puerta de la habitación del cachorro se cerró, el muñeco regresó al ático, en esta ocasión simplemente arrumbado entre las cajas y sabanas, en la oscuridad y el frío, en el silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	27. Culpa

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Steve suspiró aliviado cuando el cachorro finalmente se durmió, y creer que las cosas habían mejorado. Dejo al menor en su cama y regresó a su habitación, encontrándose con la escena de su Omega durmiendo abrazando al pequeño muñeco de porcelana, aquel que debía estar guardado, el que debía estar olvidado, quizá debió quemarle, o romperlo...negó, lo que fuera era demasiado tarde.

Tony había dejado de lado a Harley, concentrándose por completo en Peter y retomando aquella palidez y cansancio que poco a poco le iban consumiendo, tenia que recordar que la seguridad al rededor del complejo estaba en alerta, la electricidad continuaba fallando, aunque no con frecuencia como antes.

-Necesita reposo y nutrientes

Y era como si le dijeran a Tony que no volvería a comer nunca más donas o chocolate y que estaría amarrado a la cama sin posibilidad de salir, su Omega era terco y por supuesto que no iba a obedecer, no era débil ni inútil, nadie lo creía así.

Una, dos, tres veces, Harley precia no darse cuenta aun, la manda sí. El mundo de Tony regresaba a ser ese pedazo de porcelana, ese muñeco vacío.

-Es suficiente

Steve tomo al muñeco, importándole poco si lo cargaba de manera "adecuada", si lo "lastimaba" o lo rompía (algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas).

-¡Steve!

-Vamos a comer Tony, podemos salir fuera, llevaremos a Harley a un paseo

Fue como si le hubiera dicho que lo llevaría al doctor, la mirada aterrada y asustada del castaño le preocupó, aunque poco después lo dejo pasar cuando vio que su atención estaba en el muñeco, gruñó en voz baja.

-Alfa...

Rhodey calló ante la dura mirada del rubio.

-Te dire lo que haremos-el Alfa tomo una respiración profunda-iremos a comer, a cualquier lugar ¿shawarma? después podríamos ir al parque, que Harley corra un poco, o al acuario, dijiste que querías llevarlo ¿recuerdas? _Tony_

No podía enojarse con él, pero incluso en ese momento comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¡Tony!

El Omega le miró, el dolor en su mirada era real.

-Lo estas lastimando Steve

-¿Last...?-bien, él podía tener suficiente de esto, negó y salió de ahí, o al menos lo intento cuando el castaño lo detuvo-déjame pasar Tony

-Dame a Peter

-No, creo que es suficiente de esto, el muñeco permanecerá arriba, guardado

-¡No!

Tony era fuerte, pero nada comparado con él, se detuvo solo para evitar lastimarle y se giró, tomando su mano y obligándole a soltarle.

-¡Es suficiente Tony! No es Peter

-¡No es verdad! ¡Devuélveme a mi cachorro!

-¡No es real! ¡Es un muñeco! ¡Solo eso! ¡Un pedazo de porcelana vacío! ¡No es Peter!

-¡Es mi bebé! ¡Lo estas lastimando! ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé!

-¡¡Es solo un muñeco Tony!!

-¡Es mi cachorro! ¡¡Es Peter!!

-¡Steve!

El rubio apartó al Omega, deteniéndolo mientras alzaba aquel tonto muñeco fuera de su alcance. Tony tropezó cayendo, las lágrimas en sus ojos y los leves sollozos sacudían su cuerpo mientras miraba con impotencia y dolor a su _cachorro_.

-Es. Un. _Muñeco._ Tony. ¡No es real! ¡No tiene vida! ¡No es Peter! ¡¡No es _nuestro_ cachorro!!

-Es mi bebé, es mi bebé, devuélveme a mi bebé, Steve... _Alfa_...devuélveme a mi cachorro ¡le estas lastimando! ¡Peter!

-¡Alfa espera!

-¡Steve!

Quería terminar con esto, quería que todo acabase, quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, quería a su Omega de regreso. Estuvo mucho tiempo aguantando, esperando, aguardando a que las cosas cambiasen y por un momento fue así hasta que de alguna forma Tony encontró al muñeco...miró la cara del muñeco, aquella que tenia cierto parecido con Peter pero que no podía ser igual y, con el dolor y la furia en su cuerpo, con todo el odio hacia el muñeco, hacia Hammer e incluso a Thor, lo lanzó contra la pared; el grito de Tony y el sonido de la porcelana al quebrarse fue lo único que se escuchó...

Las piezas rebotaron al caer al suelo, en miles de pedazos fue convertido el muñeco, esparciéndose en el suelo, una cuenca hueca rodó hasta sus pies, aquella esfera que simulaba ser uno de los ojos del muñeco.

-Pe-ter...

Steve se sintió libre...el grito de su Omega lo regresó a la realidad, su sonrisa se borró al ver al castaño llorando, tratando de pegar cada una de las piezas con desesperación y prisa...las ventanas vibraron antes de quebrarse y las luces se fundieron.

-¿Pe-ter...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	28. Amor

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

El amor es una fuerza imposible de medir.

Imposible de imaginar.

Imposible de borrar.

El amor existía en cualquier lado.

De todas formas.

En cualquier medida y a cualquier magnitud.

No había ser en este mundo que jamás en su vida hubiera recibido amor. Puede que unos no lo conocieran, pero ahí estaba, en gran o pequeña medida, no importaba, existía.

El amor era irrazonable.

El amor era absurdo.

Ilógico.

Insensato.

El amor te volvia loco.

Y de todos existía uno que jamás terminaría.

Inagotable.

Las personas no lo entenderían, y no es como si uno esperaba que lo hicieran.

El amor te hacia cometer locuras.

El amor te daba fuerza.

El amor era...amor.

Cobardia o valentia.

Después de varios años Bucky pudo entender a Tony y sus desiciones, y no pudo culparle.

El amor de una madre era infinito.

_Único._

Especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	29. Coraje

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

¿Qué hacia a uno especial?

¿Qué te hacia único?

¿Qué te convertia en un héroe?

Una palabra, una acción, una decisión.

La vida tenia muchos caminos, pero solo uno sabia cual de ellos tomar. Los errores todos los cometían y en su opinión él tuvo varios.

¿Cobarde? Probablemente lo era.

¿Ingenuo? Sí.

¿Tonto? Bastante.

Mentiroso.

_Ciego._

A veces uno no sabe la felicidad en la vive hasta que ésta poco a poco se desvanece frente a ti, cuando aquel brillo en sus ojos finalmente se apaga, cuando deja de respirar.

Era feliz y no lo sabia.

Tuvo que ver como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo para comprender que al final aquella farsa era simplemente eso, un engaño suyo.

Era feliz y no supo aprovecharlo.

¿Qué necesitaba un hombre para comprender que lo que tiene era mas que suficiente?

Él lo tuvo todo y lo perdió.

Su segunda oportunidad se encontró frente a él, y la dejo ir, como un idiota, como un tonto, como un ciego.

Y ahora estaba ahí, decidido a recuperarlo, dejando a tras aquello que lo detenía.

-¿Alfa?

Respiró hondo, sonriéndole al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos.

-Vamos a ir con mamá ¿quieres ver a mamá, cierto Harley?

Un monstruo.

A veces uno tomaba desiciones equivocadas, en esta ocasión él no lo hacia.

-¡¡Steve!!

Quizá...él lo hacia.

Beso aquella cabecita, bajando al menor al suelo y levantando la mirada viendo a su hermano correr hacia ellos, el resto de su manada le seguía unos pasos atrás.

-Se un niño bueno ¿de acuerdo Harley?

.

.

Fury no se atrevió a recuperar la libertad por la que tanto lucho él y el resto de sus hombres cuando la oportunidad se dió, uno tenia que aceptar la derrota cuando la veía, y Steve Rogers los derrotó, quizá antes de que todo esto terminara, quizá antes de que el mundo fuera transformado.

Quizá en aquel momento cuando Peter Stark nació.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	30. Realidad

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

El inconfundible sonido del portal se escuchó fuera del complejo, y fue Natasha quien recibió al Dios, completamente apurado y alarmado.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Thor

-No hay tiempo que perder ¿Dónde esta el Capitán?

La mirada de la Alfa se ensombreció.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Nat?

-¡Tía Nat!

Un pequeño cachorro rubio choco contra las piernas de la Alfa, Thor calculo que debía tener 5 años aproximadamente.

-Harley-la Alfa sonrió y tomo en brazos al cachorro-¿qué sucede cariño?

-¿Quién es él?

-¡Oh! Thor, te presento a Harley, Harley, cariño, el es tu tío Thor ¿recuerdas que te hablamos de él?

El menor asintió, sonriendo mostrando una pequeña ventanilla en la parte inferior de su dentadura.

-Hola

El dios parpadeó, antes de negar y enderezarse, su rostro volviendo a la seriedad.

-Necesito hablar con el Capitán urgentemente

-No creo que eso se pueda Thor-susurró Bucky ahora ya junto a ellos, tomo al cachorro de los brazos de la pelirroja

-No lo entienden, esto es muy importante, tengo que hablar con él, advertirle...

-¿Advertirle?

-Han pasado tantas cosas amigos...-el Dios suspiró, de un momento a otro se vió mucho mas viejo de lo que dejaba ver

-¿Thor?

-Mi madre, ella...ella hizo algo espantoso, un sacrilegio, una...una aberración

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo cierto es que...no

La Alfa le dió una mirada al Omega, quien asintió y se fue con el cachorro, Thor y ella unos pasos atrás, el Alfa se sentó en el sillón individual con un suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? JARVIS nos dijo que debíamos reunirnos...¡oh! Thor

El resto de la manada llegó, Bucky unos minutos después cuando finalmente logró dormir al cachorro.

-Cuéntanos Thor ¿qué sucedió?

-Me siento tan culpable, es...fue como vivir en una pesadilla, jamás creí que mi madre fuera capaz de...

-Thor...

-Perdí a mi Omega en el acto, a él y a mi cachorro

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-¿Tenías Omega?

-No sabíamos que tenias un Omega

-Lo hice, ustedes lo conocían, Loki, él...

Bruce se sentó junto al Dios rubio y apoyo una mano en su rodilla.

-Esta bien Thor ¿qué sucedió?

-Años antes de venir aquí-inició el Alfa-madre había estado esperando un cachorro, la noticia se celebró en todo el reino y la espera de mi hermano era algo que el pueblo no podía aguantar; sin embargo, los Jotuns lograron ingresar a Asgard tomándonos por sorpresa-la manada estaba en silencio, atentos ante las palabras del Alfa-perdimos a mucha gente en aquel momento, entre ellos mi hermano y mi Padre

-Lo lamento mucho

-Y yo lamento haberles mentido amigos míos, ustedes confiaron en mi y yo no pude

-No era tu obligación, y entendemos, nadie aquí te culpa Thor

El nombrado asintió, soltó un suspiro.

-Logramos derrotar a los Jotuns, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, mi hermano había muerto aunque afortunadamente mi madre no sufrió más daño...o eso pensé

-¿Thor?

-Tengo que disculparme de nuevo amigos, es mi culpa todo lo sucedido aquí en Midgard

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-En su estado de depresión y rabia mi madre envió aquella epidemia a su planeta y a Asgard mismo, no soportaba la idea de que otros Omegas tuvieran a sus cachorros y ella no...

Uno a uno se enderezó, la mirada comprensiva paso a ser una mascara indiferente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Bruce retrocedió-¿Thor, qué...?

-Mi madre nos hizo creer a todos de una rara y antigua tradición, una donde involucraba a los cachorros...fue demasiado tarde para darme cuenta de la realidad tras toda aquella farsa, Loki me advirtió que no debía creerlo, que madre estaba mal y que necesitaba ayuda...pero fui un tonto, fui un _Thor_ _pe_...-Thor sonrió con nostalgia, recordando las veces en que Loki siempre solía darle aquel apodo-no me di cuenta de la verdad cuando ya era demasiado tarde, y ni Heimdall pudo hacer algo para evitarlo

-Thor...

-Ella creo un muñeco de porcelana, su elaboración requería de tantos ingredientes exóticos y poco comunes, algunos ni sus nombres puedo pronunciar-cerró sus ojos apretando sus puños con fuerza-estos _muñecos_ no eran más que una trampa, una maldición

-El muñeco...

-Había un hechizo en estos, cada uno tomaba la forma del niño destinado, de aquel cachorro al que le era obsequiado-tragó-atrapaba el alma del niño-la manada contuvo la respiración ante la idea que comenzaban a tener-el muñeco provocaba que el cachorro fuera apegado a estos, poco a poco alimentándose de su alma cuando, justo al final un extraño accidente sucedía y el alma del menor terminaba dentro del muñeco, encerrada

-No, no Thor, no es...

-No había forma en que alguien se diera cuenta, nadie podría hacerlo...a excepción de la madre, por supuesto, quizá ya no existía aquel lazo, pero una madre jamás olvida a su hijo

-Thor...detente por favor

-Los muñecos eran como un imán, para que mantuvieran su forma y apariencia necesitaban alimentarse de algo...

-¡Detente!

-Necesito hablar con el Capitán, hay que destruir aquel muñeco, tengo que...

-Es demasiado tarde Thor

-¿De qué están hablando, qué...?

Rhodey suspiró, el Beta se enderezó, el resto se encontraba imposibilitado para hablar, él también quería sucumbir al llanto.

-Llegaste demasiado tarde-susurró-Peter y Tony...ellos...

Thor palideció, no podía ser demasiado tarde, no podía ser...no aún.

-Y Steve...él no pudo...están muertos, ellos están muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	31. Muñeco

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Rosas.

Agua.

Frutos.

Arena.

Rocas.

Estrellas.

Magia.

Esos y otros ingredientes son lo que requería para elaborar un perfecto y singular obsequio.

Cada inicio de ciclo lunar, justo a la media noche cuando el cambio de día suceda, justo entonces es cuando el último ingrediente debía agregarse, pequeño pero con gran significado, con gran valor.

Un minuto para la hora, abrió aquella pequeña caja y desenvolvió el pañuelo que envolvía la última pieza. Sonrió, porque como tantos otros había una gran vitalidad y energía emergiendo de éste, una larga y prospera vida le aguardaba.

-¿Esta listo?

-Ya casi mi reina, solo necesita el calor de la llama eterna y estará listo

Era hermoso, justo como le habían describido, probablemente no había visto uno igual antes, era simplemente... _perfecto_.

-Lo están condenando, justo como al resto

-Loki, hijo...

El nombrado negó, sus ojos fijos en la figura a su lado, pudo ver las lágrimas no derramadas, suspiró derrotada.

-Tu hermano simplemente...

-No son de los nuestros

-Pero es un obsequio

-¿Un obsequio? es una condena

-No lo entiendes

-Entiendo que al igual que al resto, no soportas la idea de que alguien tenga un cachorro además de ti

-Eso no es...

-Si no fuera así no habrías llamado por Thor antes de enviar aquella plaga

-Es diferente ahora

-Puedo ser un monstruo madre, puedo ser una aberración, pero jamás seria capaz de algo tan bajo, algo tan cruel

-Tú no lo entiendes

-Que hayas perdido un cachorro no significa que el resto deba sufrir como tú, y dime reina Frigga ¿cuánto tiempo te queda de vida?

El muñeco fue envuelto en tela de seda cuidando de no arrugar la ropa puesta, la caja de madera tallada y armada minutos antes se encontraba resplandeciente, emitiendo un brillo propio dorado.

-Esta todo listo mi reina

-Madre...no hagas esto

-Los muñecos _fange sjel_ no son una condena Loki, todo lo contrario

-Y es por eso que éstas muriendo ¿no?

-Lo que el alma desee, es lo que obtiene

-¿Madre?

Thor se detuvo, bajando la mirada al agarre de su hermano en su hombro.

-¿Loki?

Le observó negar, rendido y arrepentido ante lo que fuera a decir, soltándole y girando, alejándose con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos.

-Mi príncipe

-Lleva esto a Midgard, con mi amigo Banner, es el obsequio para el cachorro del Alfa Rogers y el Omega Stark

-Príncipe...

-Es un obsequio de la reina y mío, es para el cachorro

Heimdall envió una oración silenciosa, ojalá su rey aun viviera para detener esta condena...la caja apareció en el laboratorio del doctor Bruce Banner una noche antes del cumpleaños de Peter Rogers Stark con una nota pegada a éste.

_Para el pequeño Peter, aquel que parece un pequeño muñeco de porcelana_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	32. Alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hemos llegado al último capítulo de esta historia, este es el final damas y caballeros, y debo decir que les agradesco mucho a todos por seguir hasta aquí n.n 
> 
> Espero disfruten el capítulo.

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Mi nombre era Peter.

Mis padres lo eligieron por su significado: _El que es fuerte como la roca_.

Papá decía que cuando supieron de mi existencia fue un día muy trágico y alegre, mis padres habían tratado de tener un cachorro pero por la condición de mamá era casi imposible, tras la epidemia se convirtió en un sueño lejano.

Mis padres se encontraban en una misión aquel día, mamá fue herido por una de las nuevas armas que Hydra había creado, justo después de haber salido del traje. Fue...un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido, su estado era crítico cuando llegó a la base, mi tío Bruce dijo que requirió de tres transfusiones y doce horas en el quirófano, trataban de sacar todo el plomo y la metralla que rápidamente se había esparcido por el cuerpo de mi madre y, cuando estaban por terminado sucedió. Una hemorragia más en el útero.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mirándose entre todos esperando a ver quien era el primero en hablar, sabían lo que eso significaba, había que extraer el útero y toda posibilidad de un embarazo dejaría de existir. Tomo dos segundo para que mi tío Bruce procediera, preparándose par algo que tendría que decirle a mi padre cuando terminara...

Tres horas más mientras trataban de salvarme la vida, la placenta se había desprendido.

Mi padre estuvo toda la noche fuera esperando por noticias, grande fue su sorpresa al final, papá no sabia si llorar de alegría o remordimiento, pero ciertamente se sintió feliz, el tío Rhodey recuerda que mi padre casi besa a mi tío Bruce ante su gran acto heroico, y recuerdo las risas de mi tío Bruce y mi tío Sam cuando recuerdan aquella vez.

Mi madre por primera vez en su vida dejo el traje, cuidándose como nunca antes, comiendo y descansando solo para que no hubiera peligro alguno para mi.

Y recuerdo, recuerdo aquellas veces cuando mamá cantaba, amaba su voz, cuando hablaba sabia que estaba seguro, que estaba a salvo, la voz de papá también me gustaba, me daba aquella sensación que después sabría se llamaba protección, podía sentir el cariño hacia mi, la emoción que sentían por conocerme y yo estaba igual, quería verlos, quería saber como eran y no podía esperar el momento para ello.

El tío Bucky decía que me parecía a mamá y mi tío Rhodey que me parecía a papá, a mi no me importaba, lo único que sabia es que me amaban, podía pasar horas y horas viendo los ojos cafés claros de mamá, su sonrisa, escuchar su risa, me gustaba aquella sensación cuando me cargaba, me gustaba sentir el calor y era agradable respirar el dulce aroma que tenia. Pero ciertamente mis momentos favoritos eran cuando tenia a mis padres, mi madre arrullándome mientras papá nos abrazaba, me sentía seguro junto a ellos, tranquilo, feliz, amado, y era una experiencia de la que nunca me cansaba.

Papá era bueno jugando al monstruo de las cosquillas, me gustaba la comida que preparaba y en especial aquel pastel de arándanos.

Tenia dos años cuando mis padres regresaron al trabajo, la primera vez lloré mucho, pensé que no volverían, la señorita May era muy buena y dulce, siempre tratando de calmarme, aquella noche mis padres no se separaron de mi, susurrando lo mucho que me amaban y que jamás podrían dejarme. Cada vez que se iban yo tenia miedo, me sentía muy triste y sólo...pero entendía que era su deber y que hacían todo lo posible por terminar pronto y regresar conmigo, mamá entonces me regalo al "Señor orejas" era un pequeño conejo de orejas largas marrón con un moño azul y unos ojos enormes, me gustaba, sobretodo porque tenia el aroma de ambos y me hacia sentir seguro y bien, se convirtió en mi juguete favorito, yo lo quería mucho.

Una noche habíamos regresado a casa porque olvide a Benji, el muñeco que mi tío Thor me había obsequiado y el cual era una copia idéntica mía, me gustaba porque podía fingir que era como mi hermano.

Era muy joven para entender que sucedía, pero sabia que algo malo pasaba, JARVIS no respondía y decidí ocultarme en el sótano, abrazando fuertemente a Benji y esperando a que mis padres vinieran.

Recuerdo un grito y después varias voces...

Mi nombre era Peter, Peter Rogers Stark. Era hijo de Iron man y el Capitán América, pero para mi solo eran mamá Tony y papá Steve.

Tenia 3 años y medio, cuando me asesinaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije desde un principio esto iba a ser triste u.u En esta ocasión no tengo un epílogo ni planeo tenerlo, la historia termina aquí y así es ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> En verdad les agradesco haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero continuar leyéndonos en otras historias n.n
> 
> Cualquier duda y aclaración sean libres de preguntar ;)
> 
> XD Saludos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
